


I love

by Yae_misara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Crossdressing, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Top Uzumaki Naruto, alternative universe, naruita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yae_misara/pseuds/Yae_misara
Summary: Y aunque estuviese deshaciéndose por dentro, Itachi aun creía que su romance podía ser salvado. Hasta el momento que detestó por completo los vestidos, arrepintiéndose por haberle mentido y dejó de esperar alguna señal por parte de Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Historia sin fines de lucro, los personajes de Naruto-Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Saludos, nuevo fic y tengo que levantar la advertencia de posible OoC, como suelo decir cuando lo amerita, trataré de no exagerarlo y contextualizarlo.

Sus delgados dedos sujetaron los ribetes y cintas, tiró de ellos arrancándoselos al vestido que reposaba en el respaldo de la silla. Con la oscuridad de la habitación los hilos y botones cayeron sin que pudiese notar donde, arrastró oxígeno a sus pulmones en una honda bocanada, sin embargo en tanto más jalaba aire más difícil le resultaba concentrarse en la siguiente respiración, como si fuese a ahogarse.

—Esto no es nada —dijo para sí casi con voz ahogada, sus cabellos largos y revueltos le cubrían el rostro, otra respiración esta vez más pausada consiguió al fin devolverle algo de tranquilidad.

Sus pies descalzos entonces se movieron dirigiéndolo hacia el armario, necesitaba otro vestido, el álgido lugar no parecía en lo más mínimo incomodarlo, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a la miseria de las paredes rayadas y el piso empolvado.

No era un lugar hermoso, los rechinantes tablones del piso acompasando a sus pisadas delataban su antigüedad, pero para una ciudad pequeña era más que suficiente, probablemente aquella noche la pasaría en casa de él.

Revolvió las prendas del mueble, rebuscando entre faldas y pantalones, camisetas y corsés, dejando que cayeran al piso al no hallar nada que le gustase. Fue entonces que el móvil sobre el viejo buró sonó, un pequeño estribillo en piano le sobresaltó, esta vez casi a trompicones se lanzó a contestarlo.

—Ya casi salgo —dijo al instante, consciente de quien lo estaba llamando—. Tuve un accidente, no necesitas gritar… llegaré en una hora.

Inspiró hondo cerrando los ojos unos segundos, esperando un grito que no llegó, solo el _beep_ anunciando que le habían cortado la llamada le hizo parpadear.

A prisas volvió entre sus pasos tomando el primer vestido a su alcance, la suave tela llegó más abajo de sus rodillas cuando se lo colocó, lo suficientemente acampanado para verse elegante y holgado en los hombros, el color salmón le hizo torcer los labios pero ya era bastante tarde así que se forzó a aprobarlo, un par de tacones blancos no demasiado altos se puso antes de encaminarse al cuarto de baño y rebuscar entre labiales y maquillaje con molestia.

Cuando al fin se sintió listo salió del desmantelado departamento, bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso haciendo parar al primer taxi cuando llegó a la calle, entró al vehículo y le indicó una dirección al conductor notando de inmediato su incómoda mirada, tan parecida a la de cada persona con la que se topaba cuando dejaba su pecho plano a la vista, como si estuviesen analizándolo para distinguir si era un hombre o una mujer. Se forzó a sonreírle consiguiendo con ello que pusiera el vehículo en marcha.

Siempre funcionaba.

Mientras recorría la ciudad sus dedos teclearon la pantalla de su celular con rapidez.

_Ya casi llego._

Escribió un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, suspiró seguro de que él estaría enfadado y el embotellamiento al que acababan de entrar sólo lo puso más nervioso.

Fue al cabo de más de veinte minutos que al fin llegó a esa hermosa casa, de verdes jardines y una piscina en la parte de atrás, la estridente música anunciando la fiesta dentro le provocaron contener la respiración unos minutos y más al ver que lo esperaban en la entrada.

Un par de molestos ojos azules lo enfocaron.

—Llevo esperándote más de dos malditas horas —bramó, su cabello rubio revoloteó cuando sacudió la cabeza —no, deben ser tres horas. Con un demonio, Itachi, te dije que iba a recogerte para evitar esto.

—Tuve un accidente —le repitió mostrándole su mano derecha donde un pequeño vendaje cubría su dorso

—Tú y tus estúpidos accidentes van a terminar volviéndome loco —en un par de zancadas ya estaba a su lado, ligerísimamente más alto y con evidente mayor masa muscular lo tomó de la muñeca para encaminarlo dentro de la casa.

La música entonces fue tan alta que casi era insoportable, Itachi se revolvió cuando no quisieron soltarlo y estuvo a punto de tropezar con su propio vestido.

—Naruto —le llamó esperando que lo soltara o al menos disminuyera la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba.

—Espera aquí —al fin se detuvo luego de que pasaran a varias personas que divertidos los invitaban a acompañarlos —no vayas a moverte porque si lo haces te juro que terminamos ahora mismo.

Le amenazó antes de apartarse, Itachi suspiró llevando su mano izquierda a su frente para acomodar algunos cabellos desordenados.

—Creíamos que ya no vendrías.

Fue otro rubio el que se acercó, su cabello largo sujeto en una coleta dejando que parte le cubriese el rostro le sonrió, su ropa tan ajustada llevaba varias lentejuelas tan brillantes como las luces de neón.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo, no sé ni porqué me invitaron.

—Vamos, si sabes que siempre eres bienvenido para divertirte un rato, ten —le ofreció una lata de cerveza.

—Pueden divertirse sin mí, Deidara —señaló abriendo la bebida para darle un sorbo.

—Sí, pero no sería lo mismo.

Su amigo carcajeó antes de que alguien más se acercara, bastante alto y fornido, su cabello azulado era el juego perfecto para los dientes afilados con los que le esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Kisame.

—Itachi que bueno verte, te ves hermosa… digo, hermoso.

Se mordió la lengua antes de responder, Itachi sabía que debido a su forma de vestir muy a menudo era objeto de miradas insistentes en doble sentido, aunque Kisame no soliese tener intenciones de mofa muy seguido.

—¿Dónde dejaste al desagradable zorro? 

—Aquí.

La pregunta de Kisame no pudo ser respondida por Itachi, porque Naruto se halla detrás del hombre más alto, con el ceño fruncido y los puños presionados, en tanto Deidara contenía su risa por la cara de sorpresa del grandulón.

—Naruto, te vi hablando con-

—Se nota que no pierdes el tiempo —escupió sus palabras pasando por su lado hasta estar junto a Itachi —si nos permiten tenemos mucho que hacer.

Nuevamente le tomaron por un brazo para apartarlo, Itachi solo atinó a despedirse con un ademán antes de seguir apresurado a quien lo guiaba con poco cuidado.

—No entiendo porque sigues hablando con esos lunáticos, cuando están juntos parecen un circo.

Aunque la música seguía resonando la melodía fue algo más lenta, lo que le permitió oírlo con claridad.

—Entonces encajo perfectamente entre ellos.

Naruto se detuvo para voltear a verlo con esa misma expresión enfadada.

—No empecemos de nuevo con esto, sabes bien que tengo razón.

—Empiezo a considerar que no.

En lugar de gritar u ofenderse como creyó que Naruto reaccionaría, le sonrió, una curva pérfida en sus labios mostrando ligeramente sus blancos caninos. Inclinándose sobre Itachi, consiguiendo con facilidad arrinconarlo fue cerrando la distancia hasta poder susurrarle al oído.

—No fui yo quien se acercó con mentiras, sin embargo te perdoné por cada una de ellas. ¿Es que tan mala memoria tienes?

En un santiamén el aire se sintió pesado, irritando sus pulmones con el esfuerzo que le estaba costando respirar. No se dio cuenta pero comenzó a respirar con la boca ligeramente abierta, quizá debido al olor a tabaco y alcohol en el aire o _quizá_ por el frío azul con el que Naruto podía congelarlo con una simple mirada.

—Shh tranquilo mi Itachi —farfulló— no queremos montar un espectáculo, ¿o sí?

Lo siguió chitando unos segundos más hasta que se sintió algo mejor, cuando Naruto consideró que había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo lo tomó esta vez de una mano con cariño, entrelazando sus dedos como una dulce pareja.

Itachi dio un par de hondas bocanadas reactivando con ello el movimiento de los músculos de su cuerpo.

Luego de un par de minutos más llegaron con un hombre mayor, con espesa barba blanca sonrió al verlos.

—¡Sí que te tardaste Naruto! 

—La princesa tardó demasiado en arreglarse —explicó con una sonrisa dándole un pequeño empujón a Itachi, para que quedase delante y aquel hombre pudiese observarlo mejor.

Los oscuros ojos de aquel sujeto los inspeccionaron con incómodo detalle, subiendo desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos, Itachi carraspeó exigiendo una aclaración.

—¡Es perfecta! —Exclamó luego de soltar un silbido grosero —si utilizamos un poco de relleno la portada será insuperable.

—¿Portada?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que estábamos buscando una modelo para la fotografía de la portada de nuestro disco. Y adivina qué, Itachi, tú saldrás en ella.

Itachi no ocultó su sorpresa por lo que Naruto acababa de decir, trató de retroceder pero lo sujetó por los hombros dejándolo aun a merced de la desagradable mirada de aquel anciano.

—Nunca he modelado —quiso excusarse.

—Ese no es problema, una cara bonita cara y un cuerpo con soltura pueden hacerlo sin esfuerzo, tú deja todo en nuestras manos, encanto.

  
  
  
  
  


Sabía que la última palabra soltada por ese sujeto enfadaría a Naruto, porque no tardó en alejarlo de ese hombre, comiéndose las ganas de amenazarlo, vociferando el resto de la fiesta, acusando a Itachi de sonreírle cuando jamás esbozó el gesto. 

Tal vez por eso bebió de más, Naruto llevó una botella de cerveza tras otra a su boca y aunque Itachi también bebió no fue ni la mitad de lo ingerido por el otro. Una situación casi desesperante sin embargo tan habitual que no hizo ni el más mínimo intento para evitarla, llegando a trompicones a uno de los baños del lugar para proceder a realizarle una vulgar felación.

Itachi estaba bastante mareado así que no se quejó de los tirones a su cabello, del incesante vaivén del miembro de Naruto golpeando contra su paladar, intentando reactivar el reflejo de arcadas que podría tener una oportunidad con todo el alcohol en su organismo. La música siguió estrepitosa resonando en sus oídos, como si estuviese volviéndolo loco, cada acorde de guitarra y las baterías repiqueteando como si no hubiesen muros que pudiesen limitar la resonancia.

Se sintió como en alguno de tantos conciertos donde desde la marea de personas vitoreaba a Naruto, ansiando poder estar más cerca de él.

Fue una tragedia conseguir su cometido.

Su cuero cabelludo picó un poco más cuando le forzaron a acelerar los movimientos, con jadeos altos emitidos por su acompañante.

—Si… lo estás haciendo bien.

Así que continuo, más ansioso por hacerlo terminar y volver a respirar correctamente.

Más gemidos llegaron a medida que su respiración fue del todo irregular, el golpeteo tan desaforado que trató de retroceder y aunque no se lo permitieron logró al menos conseguir que todo el blanco simiente parase fuera de su boca embadurnando su mentón y escote, junto al casi alarido de satisfacción que Naruto emitió.

Solo respiraciones hondas se oyeron en las cuatro paredes, esta vez la música más distante.

—Eso… estuvo muy bien —Naruto sonrió desgarbado llevando su mano derecha hacia su frente para apartar algunos cabellos rubios de su rostro —vamos a continuar…

Conminó tomándolo de un brazo para levantarlo del piso, no obstante Itachi retrocedió, con las mejillas sonrojadas y gotas de semen adornándolo no tenía intenciones de dejarse follar en aquel lugar. Inhaló y exhaló profundo antes de hablar:

—Vayamos a otro lugar —ofreció tontamente.

—Pero si esto es lo mejor de todo el asunto —Naruto casi se carcajeó en su cara acomodando vagamente su miembro semi flácido de nuevo en sus pantalones —con la sensación de que alguien pudiese entrar en cualquier momento y que te vean quebrado bajo mis brazos, es tan excitante…

Declaró airoso inclinándose para quedar a su altura, afilando su sonrisa con la pestilencia del alcohol que ya no debería resentir.

—No de nuevo —buscó en lo más profundo de su pecho hablar con fuerza aunque sintiese que era mejor mantenerse callado, como una cuestión de orgullo sobre una situación que él ayudó a construir.

Trató entonces de erguirse y salir de allí pero no se lo permitieron, Naruto se apresuró a su acción estrellando su palma abierta contra la puerta, un sonido sordo que le hizo sobresaltar.

—Oh, estás tentándome. Vamos a jugar un poco.

Itachi no estaba seguro de como su relación fue transformándose en aquel adefesio que se sentía incapaz de abandonar, quizá nunca deseó prestar atención al escabroso camino que estaba labrándose, pasando por alto uno tras otro los cuestionables detalles.

Porque siempre intentó hacer lo mejor en todo aquel asunto.

Para así al menos disfrutar de caricias amables y palabras que no fueran mordaces, raros halagos que no involucrasen su apariencia.

Y sin que se diera cuenta los momentos agradables fueron cada vez menores, en cambio los tirones, la presión en sus brazos y piernas que dejarían moretones se incrementaron. Era tan fácil adivinar cuando terminaría con la mejilla en el frío piso, con las caderas levantadas aguantando el frenético movimiento de la pelvis de Naruto empujando hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas, presionando los dientes con fuerza para no deshacerse en gemidos adoloridos.

Intentó tantas veces disfrutar del cuestionable trato, oyendo conversaciones sobre cómo algunos hallaban excitante el dolor, todo mal en sus vagos intentos por entender algo que no deseaba.

Porque ya no podía distinguir con claridad cuando en verdad anhelaba intimidad con quien en su momento se sintió maravillado al poder considerarlo “su novio”.

La sonrisa de Naruto que le fue radiante, como el sol en medio de su tormenta compensando todas las carencias afectivas con las que tuvo que lidiar, como ansió llegar a conocerlo en verdad.

Sin embargo sentía que comenzaba a odiar a quien imaginó su héroe.

¿Pero cómo apartarlo?

Si se sentía cual mendigo cuando un gesto afectuoso resbalaba de Naruto.

—¡Ah! —se quejó cuando las embestidas fueron apresurándose, cuando tomaron su miembro con dureza para masturbarlo, en medio del desastre que los pliegues de su vestido se transformaron.

—Así… déjalo salir.

Era tan débil ante él, no estaba resultando como quería.

O eso se repetía.

Pero el despertar entre sus sábanas y rodeado por sus brazos conseguía que quisiera darse otra oportunidad, porque el día de ayer ya no se veía tan mal.

La luz de la ventana le llegó a los ojos forzándolo a abrirlos, Itachi siseó por el dolor en su cabeza y cuerpo volteándose para acurrucarse más en Naruto, logrando que el otro se quejara entre sueños.

—La hora… —balbuceó aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces ve y fíjate —Naruto esta vez habló más claro, retirando su brazo de apoyo para Itachi y conseguir darle la espalda.

Una vez espantado su sueño por completo Itachi se incorporó con pesadez, llevando ambas manos hacia su cuello para darse un quedo masaje en sus adoloridos músculos. Suspiró pesado buscando con sus oscuros ojos el paradero de su celular bufando al no encontrarlo, así que tomando su inservible vestido del piso se cubrió como pudo para ir hacia la sala y ver el reloj de pared. Naruto debía comprar un nuevo despertador para el buró.

El departamento de Naruto era amplio y acogedor, aunque lleno de latas de cerveza y basura, era espléndido una vez que terminaba de limpiar.

—Ya es casi medio día —anunció alto para que pudiese oírlo desde la recámara.

—¡Tengo hambre!

El grito en respuesta, Itachi no tuvo más opción que ir hacia el cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha para preparar el desayuno después, aunque nombrarlo almuerzo tal vez era más apropiado.

Las ilusiones domésticas eran las que más le agradaban, pensar que Naruto y él tendrían una convivencia pacífica donde comerían juntos hablando de su día solían ocupar gran parte de sus pensamientos, sin gritos o discusiones absurdas sobre celos irracionales.

Negó desechando malos recuerdos para acomodar la comida sobre la mesa, dejando los palillos de madera a un lado.

—¿Dónde demonios lo metiste? —Naruto salió con el ceño fruncido, vestido solamente con pantalones de algodón, exhibiendo su trabajado torso desnudo.

—Lo tiré.

Quiso mantenerse sereno, sentado frente a su tazón de arroz, esperando que Naruto le creyese y que no le importase, pero no tardó en estar en frente, llevando su diestra a su cuello con rapidez presionando muy levemente.

—Y una mierda… sabes qué pasará si lo haces. Veo que hoy te decidiste por usar pantalones.

Itachi se mantuvo observando a los ojos azules de Naruto, hasta que el impulsivo rubio se apartó sonriente al haber alcanzado con la mirada su objetivo, una bolsita transparente sobre la credenza, su blanco contenido lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—¿No te gustaría probarlo? De seguro estarás más relajado en la sesión de fotos.

  
  
  


|~|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizá haya parecido un primer capítulo algo confuso, esta historia no es muy larga, en promedio serán 6 u 8 partes como máximo, así que iré aclarando los detalles en el siguiente. Este primer capítulo es algo corto a modo de introducción, los siguientes serán muchos mas largos.
> 
> Este breve fic forma parte de una nueva serie mía; Toxicity. Ahí pondré todas la ideas para fics que incluyan relaciones tóxicas, si alguien ha leído “Maleficio” sabrá más o menos como hago mi intento de llevar estos temas.
> 
> Si hablamos de edades, aquí me tomé la libertad de que Naruto fuese mayor, Itachi tiene 19 y Naruto 22. Si alguna advertencia o etiqueta no es de su agrado les pido amablemente dejar el fic, vamos a evitarnos malos ratos todos. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes les interese esto, nos leemos en el siguiente, cualquier duda háganmela saber.
> 
> Cuídense mucho.


	2. II

II.-

  
  


Ya podía considerar a aquella situación un tópico.

Su padre gritándole, su madre llorando en una esquina mientras abrazaba a su hermano pequeño, Itachi apenas podía reparar en el dolor de su mejilla maltratada por las bofetadas recibidas en tanto trataba de ignorar reclamos vacíos.

—¡Eres una completa vergüenza!

El menor de los insultos que solía recibir era ese, los ojos furibundos de su padre ya eran tan recurrentes desde que logró decirle que era gay, a veces solo lo ignoraba, como si en verdad no estuviese presente, en otras ocasiones buscaba hasta el menor detalle para castigarlo negándole hasta la incipiente comida que su madre dejaba caer en su plato.

Itachi trataba de ignorar tanto como su joven mente se lo permitía, hallando consuelo en los brazos de su pequeño hermano, esperanza en sus inocentes ojos y su cariño sincero. Porque desde hace unos meses solo deseaba huir de allí, abandonar esa casa y encontrar un lugar pacífico donde vivir.

Solían hablar a sus espaldas en el instituto, riendo de bromas que desconocía y empujándolo “accidentalmente” cuando menos lo esperaba, dejando muy atrás el aire de respeto que solía imponer antes de que todos se enteraran.

Ahora era simplemente una anomalía en su entorno.

Un desastroso fallo que todos deseaban borrar.

Esa noche acomodó sus almohadas con cuidado antes de dormir, sobando escasamente su mejilla enrojecida, sobresaltándose al instante en que su puerta fue abierta.

—Soy yo —la vocecita de su hermano menor lo relajó al instante, sosteniendo en manos un platillo con un emparedado fue a sentarse a su lado ofreciéndole de inmediato la comida—, le dije a mamá que aún tenía hambre.

—Gracias —aceptó sonriéndole un poco, seguro de que Sasuke también sabía que su madre era consciente de que le daría aquel diminuto bocadillo, quizá la única manera de evitar sentirse como un completo monstruo al ignorar su sufrimiento.

—Padre ya está durmiendo así que no debería haber problema en que me quede aquí.

Itachi esta vez le sonrió más amplio, aprovechando para golpear su frente con sus dedos índice y medio—. Quizá la próxima vez, Sasuke.

—Siempre dices eso.

Y aunque era cierto soltó una diminuta risa al ver el puchero de su hermano, Sasuke era un niño encantador, no merecía seguir viviendo en medio de gritos e insultos. Porque aunque quisiese negarlo, Fugaku no era un mal proveedor, siempre al tanto de sus necesidades y exigiendo disciplina, sin embargo por completo intolerante a cualquier aspecto que pudiese poner en riesgo el aspecto de familia perfecta que hasta hace poco los Uchiha tenían.

—Itachi… ¿No puedes hacer que te gusten las chicas?

Abrió más los ojos al escucharlo, contemplando curioso la repentina pregunta de Sasuke, sus mejillas algo enrojecidas por su descabella solución.

—La mayor parte del tiempo son insoportables pero…

No, no podía forzar algo así, tampoco es que lo deseara, convertir su vida en algo aún más miserable para encajar nuevamente en el molde de perfección en el que su padre lo colocó desde que nació, donde era fácil elogiarlo y decir que estaba orgulloso de sus logros. Aunque fuese sólo una mentira.

Era difícil despertar cada mañana, sentirse tan patético y estúpido cada instante, no obstante no retrocedería, ya no podía hacerlo.

—No es así de sencillo.

—Supongo, pero no quiero que padre siga tratándote así.

—Quizá necesite unas vacaciones —fue un inútil intento por aligerar la preocupación en su hermano, recibiendo un ceño fruncido a cambio, así que optó por rodearlo en sus brazos consolándose a sí mismo con el gesto. Agradeciendo el tenerlo en su vida porque sin él ya nada tendría sentido.

Tendría que rendirse por completo.

  
  


Los días transcurrieron con las misma dolorosa rutina, viendo a sus padres todos los días, sintiéndose como un extraño en las paredes de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Como era acusado de provocar todos los problemas que ellos podrían llegar a tener, esos que extrañamente se solucionarían si él desapareciera.

No recuerda bien cuando es que decidió irse, quizá fue porque su cabeza dio vueltas en tanto el sabor a sangre se mezcló con su saliva.

—No te quedes aquí, _nii-san_. No está bien, padre no puede seguir haciéndote esto.

Quizá fue más por la expresión en su hermanito, sus ojos brillantes cargados de ira o las pequeñas manos hechas puños a los lados, ese semblante que auguraba una respuesta física contra Fugaku en cualquier momento e Itachi no iba a ocasionarlo.

Hubiese deseado llevarlo consigo en aquel instante, sacarlo de esa casa donde al parecer ya no podían llevarse bien, donde iba desperdiciando años tras años.

Pero Itachi sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, porque tampoco tenía nada con que irse. Fue entonces su madre la que entró en su habitación esa noche, como adivinando su decisión lo ayudó a empacar, entregándole algo de dinero cuando lo acompañó a la estación de autobuses, comiéndose lágrimas o cualquier rastro de culpa en sus facciones.

No era tan maravillosa como aquel poema que Itachi le compuso en preescolar, palabras ya sin sentido que nunca arreglarían nada.

—Cuidaré a Sasuke.

Fue su despedida porque sabía que Itachi podría regresar en cualquier momento, que si una cosa jamás iba a permitir era que él padeciese algo así.

Y aunque aquella noche tomó un autobús con tan sólo quince años jamás dejó de tener contacto con su hermano.

Porque Sasuke era su ancla a tierra.

Porque necesitó verlo tan seguido como pudo para soportar lo difícil que fue comenzar en una ciudad diferente sin nadie a quien recurrir, escondiéndose entre callejones para que hombres ebrios no intentasen forzarlo. Fue allí donde su cabello y pestañas largas empezaron a ser una forma de escape.

Era más fácil conseguir dinero si sonreía con el cabello suelto y dejaba que acariciaran sus piernas, aunque al anochecer quisiese vomitar por el asco acumulado. El único empleo que consiguió donde al menos dejaron de intentar pisotearlo fue en aquel café, sin embargo allí los vestidos con moños y el labial rojo eran habituales.

—Tenemos un par de chicos aquí, tú eres muy lindo así que de seguro tendrás muchos clientes.

Y fue de aquel modo.

Debía seguir vendiendo sus sonrisas y tratos amables para conseguir su paga, lo único reconfortante era que no lo obligarían a acostarse con nadie, quizá fue aquel miedo el que lo forzó a buscar su primera experiencia con alguien a quien le tuviese un mínimo de confianza, para no sentirse como un despojo si llegaba a suceder. Porque Itachi sabía que su entorno no era nada seguro, así que cuando conoció a aquel hombre alto y robusto no repelió sus claros intentos por conquistarlo a pesar de que le llevase más de diez años y aunque Kisame lo trató bien aquella primera vez, Itachi se sintió miserable luego de yacer con él.

Como si hubiese cedido por desesperación una parte de su corazón.

El tiempo pasó tan lento los días que no debía trabajar y no podía visitar a Sasuke que se mantenía encerrado en la polvorienta habitación que le alcanzaba para rentar, rodeado por obsoletos anhelos que dudaba poder concretar.

Debió ser en un fin de semana que Deidara lo invitó a salir, un par de boletos le mostró para un concierto en uno de los pocos bares de esa olvidada ciudad.

—Con unos vestidos no faltarán los idiotas que nos inviten algo de beber, hum.

Su propuesta no le pareció tan mala, no sería la primera vez que usaran su apariencia para conseguir algún beneficio, engañar a hombres borrachos era demasiado sencillo, ya estaban acostumbrados a ello. Así que se arregló con esmero, cubriendo cualquier detalle que pudiese delatar su género, un mal cálculo al escoger “un acompañante” podría terminar con un par de golpes que no le permitirán trabajar.

Cuando llegaron a lugar la estridente música ya estaba por todos lados, Deidara casi tuvo que gritarle para que pudiese escucharlo, guiándolo entre las mesas lo llevó bastante cerca del escenario, allí fue la primera vez que lo vio.

No, no fue su primer amor, porque fue por aquel muchachito en su instituto que en verdad descubrió que no podría gustar románticamente de una mujer. Sin embargo ver a Naruto rasgando las cuerdas de aquella guitarra eléctrica al mismo tiempo que entonaba los versos de esa canción los que captaron su total atención esa noche.

Se oyó maravilloso a sus oídos, cada nota, cada verso lo deleitó, aplaudiendo como las chiquillas encantadas del público cuando la canción terminó, Itachi se descubrió fascinado por la pequeña banda que esa noche tocó, levantándose de su silla en cada momento que debían volver a cantar.

Así que luego de eso reunió el poco dinero que podía para poder pagar la entrada al lugar cuando ellos debían tocar.

Más de una vez se paró en la salida, como un tonto adolescente tratando de conseguir un autógrafo del rubio cantante, sintiéndose como un estúpido por su infantil impulso desistiendo en el último minuto. Seguro de que las posibilidades de entablar una conversación duradera con el sujeto de su admiración eran ridículamente pocas.

Deidara solía reírse cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su interés amoroso.

—Siempre lo he visto con mujeres, no creo que tengas oportunidad.

Fue su desalentador pronóstico.

Pero era obvio.

Como habría de gustarle un chico…

Pese a ello continuó asistiendo siempre que podía, cuando lograba vender más sonrisas y besos fingidos que de costumbre, conformándose con corear junto a los asistentes sus canciones.

Hasta que consiguió su atención.

El cautivador azur lo enfocó solo a él, el suave toque en su hombro para que voltease a verlo como si Itachi no estuviese consciente de sus movimientos.

—¡Hola! Casi siempre te veo por aquí y he estado pensado mucho en ti.

El corazón de Itachi dio un brinco de emoción, como si estuviese soñando y cuando él le sonrió sintió como si el sol volviese a salir después de mucho tiempo, nunca creyó que un simple esbozo de felicidad en el rostro de alguien más además de Sasuke lo hiciese sentir tan bien.

Así que se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la nueva sensación y la sonrisa que le devolvió fue de aquellas que Itachi reservaba solo para su hermano pequeño.

Por completo sincera.

Hasta el momento en que elogió su apariencia:

_Eres muy bonita._

Claro, estaba usando un vestido negro y blanco.

Fue sencillo mentir.

  
  
  


Porque no quería perder su única oportunidad de quien parecía al fin capaz de entregarle un poco de felicidad. Naruto tenía una sonrisa fácil, de esas que sólo unas pocas personas podían convertir en luminiscencia allí por donde las regalasen. En cada ocasión que debía verlo se ocupaba hasta del más mínimo detalle, terminó comprando más maquillaje del que pudiese requerir en su trabajo, más faldas y blusas de las que en realidad utilizaría, zapatos incómodos que tendría que aprender a usar.

Pero nada de eso le importó.

Poder compartir algunas horas al día con Naruto conseguía que su esfuerzo fuera recompensado, que el par de versos que le dedicaba cuando intentaba componer alguna nueva canción fueran su mayor felicidad.

Puede que haya oído un par de gritos cuando llegó demasiado tarde a alguna de sus citas por el trabajo pero les restó importancia.

Un _“estaba preocupado”_ era suficiente para sentirse importante de nuevo. Era probable que su molestia también se debiese al hecho de que Itachi solo podía obsequiarle besos y caricias que no fueran dirigidas a su sujetador con relleno o a su entrepierna, así que la primera vez que Naruto le pidió sexo oral, Itachi se esmeró para complacerlo.

Retrasando lo inevitable.

Donde terminaría enterándose de todo.

Fue poco después de que Naruto descubriese donde trabajaba.

Los gritos esta vez fueron acompañados de un par de tirones que se convirtieron en moretones por la presión de sus dedos.

—¡Ese es un maldito antro de putas y maricas! ¡Dejas que esos viejos asquerosos te toquen pero yo no!

Itachi se sintió al borde del llanto porque de alguna manera Naruto tenía razón, sin embargo contuvo su angustia tanto como pudo, tratando de calmarlo.

—No es así, no nos acostamos con nadie.

Fue uno de los momentos más desesperantes que vivió desde que lo conoció, no quería ser dejado por Naruto, porque temía que la neblina de la desolación regresara si lo abandonaba.

Cuando al fin Naruto pareció entender un alivio visceral lo recorrió, Itachi ignoró la clara alarma para deleitarse en el calor de la cercanía de los brazos que lo rodearon. Fue estúpidamente feliz con las disculpas que recibió por haber sido gritado y las caricias que pretendieron aliviar las marcas dejadas en sus brazos por los jalones.

El beso en su sien y el _“te quiero”_ fue el cierre ideal para aquel amargo episodio.

  
  


Aunque estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento tendría que decirle la verdad, Itachi a veces temía que Naruto ya lo hubiese descubierto, que llegaría un día a buscarlo para reclamarle y golpearlo quizá, por su infame engaño.

Pero no fue así.

Más tiempo pasó y cuando al fin cedió a la insistencia de su pareja para beber de más que se descubrió todo, aquella noche Itachi había perdido bastante de su sentido común que momentáneamente descansaba en el fondo de un vaso, risas y un montón de voces se estrellaron en sus oídos, dificultándole el poder distinguirlos.

Sintió los brazos de Naruto cargarlo, murmuraciones molestas en tanto era depositado sobre el colchón. Vano intento hizo por levantarse a tiempo, antes de que su novio lo cubriese con su peso, antes de que los besos y las caricias fueran tan placenteros que dejara de pensar por completo.

No fue como lo imaginó en lo absoluto.

—Lo sabía.

La funesta aseveración de Naruto acabó convirtiéndose en posturas incómodas y mordiscos dolorosos, Itachi intento confortarlo, regalándole palabras de amor que no fueron devueltas, aplacar el rencor en los preciosos ojos azules obedeciendo hasta el menor de los caprichos, conteniendo lo más posible cualquier mueca de dolor. Porque no deseaba que Naruto lo odiase, que aquel amor que había estado esperando no podía simplemente dejarlo.

De ser así, los pocos sueños que estuvo labrando desde que lo conoció no servirían de nada.

Cuando al fin despertó el dolor en sus sienes fue casi insoportable, como el retumbar de un tambor mal usado, siseó quejándose antes de espabilarse por completo y con ello ser consciente de su situación. Se sintió aterrado cuando se descubrió sólo sobre la cama, con su ropa hecha girones en el piso, su respiración se aceleró cuando la línea de cardenales en sus brazos fue lo de menos.

Se había acostado con Naruto.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que podría salirse por su boca si no lograba calmar su respiración, en cada vano intento por soltar una honda bocanada de aire sentía ahogarse más, incluso en su desesperado estado se levantó, ignorando el dolor en su espalda y el repentino vértigo cuando puso un pie descalzo sobre la madera del piso.

No podía utilizar su ropa por lo que se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con una de las sábanas antes de salir de la habitación, sintiendo algo más fácil la tarea de respirar. Era la primera vez que visitaba el departamento de Naruto, quiso suponer que lo trajo ahí y que no lo abandonó en un motel de paso.

Cuando divisó la sala de inmediato el olor a tabaco se coló en sus fosas nasales y su ansiedad se intensificó al ver a Naruto solo vestido con sus pantalones sentado en una de las sillas fumando, sacándole profundas caladas al cigarro sin prestarle atención por unos instantes, hasta que los irises azules lo enfocaron sin una pizca de anhelo.

Itachi se sintió mareado, temió esta vez que su corazón fuese a detenerse.

—Al fin despiertas… luces horrible.

Tragó pesado, intentando inútilmente que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera. Sus manos temblaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, sujetando con toda su fuerza la sábana que envolvía su desnudez.

—Voy a… voy a arreglarme y-

—¿Y qué? ¿Pretender que soy un completo estúpido a quien no le molesta salir con un travesti?

Las hirientes palabras quisieron forzarlo a salir de allí sin importar como se viese, pero Itachi no quería conformarse con aquella voz en su cabeza que le susurró:

_No seas tan ciego._

Porque ni la sonrisa cínica en labios de Naruto pudo convencerlo.

—Quería decírtelo, iba a hacerlo.

—¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo a alguna de tus “amiguitas” de ese asqueroso bar se les fuese la lengua? Para que un desconocido me dijese lo que tú me querías ocultar.

Entonces se puso de pie, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal que alcanzó a ver antes de que Naruto lo asiera por un brazo con fuerza hasta llevarlo a la misma silla donde hace nada estaba, sentándolo allí.

—Me subestimas demasiado, mi pequeña _Tachi_ —se inclinó para susurrarle casi al oído.

Itachi se encogió en hombros cuando el alcohol restante en su estómago le provocó agruras y la filosa mirada de Naruto parecía querer acabar con él. ¿Acaso ya lo sabía?

—Naruto-

—Deberías irte. He terminado contigo.

Un exasperante silencio tentó a volverlo loco, sus puños presionaron con más fuerza tornando casi blancos sus nudillos, un temblor violento asaltando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Quizá debió hacerlo, irse en aquel momento.

Pero no pudo.

Sus brazos se movieron solos y sujetaron a Naruto antes de que se apartase, su boca se abrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para contener su desolación que lo forzó a derramar lágrimas desesperadas.

—Déjame explicarte. ¡Hice todo esto porque en verdad te amo!

Y barriendo con su orgullo pidió una oportunidad para que escuchara sus razones, para explicarle quien era realmente, que sus sentimientos sí eran honestos. Un sollozo no pudo contener y más cuando tiraron con fuerza para que lo soltase.

—¿Quieres ganarte mi perdón?

La inusitada propuesta le heló la piel.

  
  
  


No estaba seguro de si Naruto dijo aquello porque en verdad deseaba perdonarlo, enamorarse de él a pesar de su gigantesca mentira, afirmarle que no le importase que fuera un chico.

O sólo estaba buscando la manera de vengarse.

Pero sentía amarlo demasiado así que lo dejó pasar.

Pese a sentirse frente a una enorme montaña que no podía rodear, Itachi hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para escalarla y llegar a la cima.

No podía simplemente echarse a llorar por su corazón herido creyendo que Naruto jamás lo quiso.

Así que cerraba los ojos ante alguna palabra mordaz, sonriendo suave después para que Naruto no la repitiese, para que resoplase torciendo los labios antes de acercarse y abrazarlo.

Como cuando se conocieron.

Le vio ir a buscarlo en más de una ocasión con el rostro lleno de golpes, culpándolo por seguir usando vestidos en el trabajo y más vestidos cuando Naruto mismo se lo pedía.

Como si no supiese que quería en realidad.

E Itachi tampoco estaba seguro de si deseaba seguir en aquel trabajo, tratando de engañar a todo el mundo y de paso a sí mismo.

Entonces el tiempo siguió avanzando.

A veces era feliz, no podía negarlo.

Los días en que Naruto lo invitase a salir, lo paseara sujetándolo de una mano para terminar en su cama rodeado por caricias amables y besos delicados.

O los días que pudiese ir a ver a su hermanito y contarle que estaba bien, poder comprarle algún presente o simplemente llevarlo comer _onigiris_ en un buen lugar.

Los demás días y desafortunadamente eran los mayores, trataría de pasarlos con los menores saldos. Ignorar los insultos de algunos clientes, los reproches de Naruto que en ocasiones le dejaban algunos moretones al chocar contra alguna puerta cuando lo empujaba por “accidente” en medio de alguna discusión.

Porque estaba seguro de que Naruto no lo golpearía con intención.

Porque siguieron siendo novios aun cuando Itachi le había ocultado algo tan importante.

De momento era más que suficiente.

  
  
  


Itachi contuvo un jadeo cuando una de las muchachitas que lo ayudaba a vestirse rozó de manera intencional su piel con el cierre del vestido de maid que acababan de colocarle, ella se disculpó con una sonrisa por más hipócrita en tanto continuaba con su labor. Lo peinaron y lo maquillaron antes de dirigirlo a ese escenario dispuesto frente a un montón de luces, almohadones en negro regados por todo el piso.

—¡Te ves estupenda!

Aquel hombre con el que Naruto había acordado una sesión fotográfica la noche anterior volvió a aparecer, acompañado por otros dos que llevaban cámaras de mano consigo.

—Sabía que eras ideal para la imagen.

Itachi dio un leve asentimiento, conteniéndose de preguntar por Naruto.

—¡Vamos a empezar!

Dio la orden y un par de palmadas para que todos allí comenzaran a moverse, las luces del pequeño set se encendieron haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos por su exagerado brillo.

—Ponte por acá, muñequita —dijo uno de los fotógrafos tratando de tomarlo de una mano, Itachi de inmediato se apartó para evitar el contacto.

Yendo directamente en medio de las luces para terminar con aquello cuanto antes, suspiró tratando de relajarse.

Solo necesitaba fingir en sus expresiones.

Unas cuantas fotografías y podría regresar a… casa.

—Vamos, muestra un poco más. Eso es.

Recibió órdenes sencillas, inclinarse más a un lado o flexionar las rodillas de un modo en específico, Itachi esbozó sonrisas afiladas cuando lo creyó necesario, aunque se sintió algo más nervioso cuando Naruto se acercó junto a ese anciano murmurando cosas entre sí.

Unos ligeros aplausos recibió cuando dejaron de hostigarlo con el flash.

—¿Ya terminamos? —preguntó.

—No lo creo —Naruto se acercó sonriente y mostrándole lo que llevaba en manos, una curiosa diadema con orejas negras de gato —vamos a probar con esto, quien sabe y podamos vender las fotos a una revista.

El rio pero Itachi no le halló la gracia, no iba a prestarse para algo así.

—Solo bromeo —le susurró al notar su incomodidad, le colocó las vergonzosas orejas de gato aunque Itachi intentó apartarse —solo serán unas cuantas fotografías o es que no quieres complacerme.

Naruto se relamió los labios sin dejar de sonreír.

Casi a las ocho de la noche terminaron con aquella estresante sesión, Itachi ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las fotografías que le tomaron pudieran ser utilizadas para la portada de un disco de rock, quizá con los suficientes filtros podrían darle alguna utilidad.

—Vamos a comer, muero de hambre —Naruto se asomó al vestidor donde Itachi terminaba de cambiarse—, iremos al Ichiraku, quiero comer ramen.

—Claro, salgo enseguida.

Contuvo su pequeña emoción como pudo, aquel día en particular Itachi había optado por utilizar unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter de cuello alto. Cuando se vestía como un simple muchacho, Naruto casi nunca lo invitaba a salir, así que la repentina propuesta para cenar le produjo una grata sorpresa, como si estuviesen recompensándolo por su esfuerzo de aquel día.

—Esperare afuera, no vayas a tardar. Aunque parecías muy divertido posando para esos tipos, quizá quieras quedarte a ver si ellos te invitan a comer.

Pero de inmediato Naruto mandó al suelo su ligero buen ánimo, el reclamo irónico y sin fundamento se retorció en su estómago. Nunca creyó darle motivos para que sintiese celos, sin embargo Naruto era un experto en tergiversar cualquier situación para insinuarle que brincaría a la cama con el primero que se lo pidiera.

—Sabes que no es cierto —se defendió en tono bajo sin querer mirarle.

—Si tú lo dices…

Agregó en tono casual para salir dejándolo solo con sus desalentadores pensamientos.

Itachi no se sintió bien.

No obstante terminó de cambiarse, tratando de animarse a sí mismo con la idea de ir a comer con Naruto, imaginado una bonita cena donde conversarían de algo agradable sin dobles sentidos. Salió a pasos rápidos casi evadiendo a cualquier persona de ese estudio de fotografía, lo último que necesitaba es que alguien lo interceptara para burlarse o intentar ligar.

Con el cabello sujeto decidió colocarse un gorro de lana antes de atravesar la puerta principal, sonriendo al hallar a Naruto.

Apoyado en uno de los postes de luz mientras tecleaba su celular.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó al llegar a su lado.

Naruto no le dijo nada durante unos segundos, cuando terminó de enviar el mensaje guardó el aparato para verle al fin, analizándolo por un par de segundos antes de decidirse a poner sus manos sobre su gorro para retirarlo con calma.

—No me gusta cuando cubres tu cabello —concluyó antes de devolverle la prenda y ponerse a caminar.

Itachi se sintió miserablemente feliz por la insignificancia, se apresuró a su lado comiéndose las ganas de tomarle la mano, a Naruto no le agradaban las muestras de afecto públicas cuando no estaba vestido de mujer.

Una vez llegaron al lugar no tardaron en ordenar la comida, ramen como el inmediato pedido, comieron en medio de una simple charla, sobre música y películas.

Hasta que Naruto le hizo aquel pedido.

—Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa, sin estar seguro de sí dar rienda libre a su felicidad porque podrían verse todos los días, despertar juntos y llevar una vida más de pareja o preocuparse por el hecho de que estaría presente en todo momento cuando Naruto bebiese de más o tomase alguna “píldora”.

—Ya estoy harto de ese horrible piso donde vives, además ya todos en mi edificio saben de ti, así que no tiene sentido que vivamos separados. Vamos a recoger tus cosas mañana, voy a practicar con los chicos en la noche.

—Podemos esperar hasta el fin de semana, acabo de pagar la renta y sería más fácil-

—Mañana, a menos que quieras que cambie de opinión —la mirada fija de Naruto junto a su diestra que presionó levemente su mano sobre la mesa lo interrumpió —pensé que querías esto.

—Lo quiero. Pero no recuperaré mi depósito así que al menos podría mantener ocupado el lugar por unos días más.

—Son solo unos yenes, no te preocupes por eso.

Y Naruto volvió a sonreírle.

Entonces fue fácil aceptar su propuesta, al día siguiente lo acompañó con extraño buen humor, ayudándolo a empacar la ropa y lo demás, Itachi quiso creer que era porque también estaba feliz ya que vivirían juntos. Aceptando de buena gana cuando Naruto le dijo que sólo llevara ropa y artículos personales, que lo mejor era vender los muebles porque estaban demasiado viejos y aunque se sintió algo en conflicto al deshacerse de esos desmantelados enseres que pudo comprar a medio uso con todo su esfuerzo.

Naruto tenía razón, estaban demasiado maltratados y sólo ocuparían espacio innecesario.

Al atardecer ya habían desocupado el viejo lugar, Itachi agradeció a la anciana dueña de la casona que lo recibió por unos cuantos billetes la primera vez y aunque ella le deseó buena suerte, su expresión se endureció al saber que se mudaría con Naruto.

—No olvide su celular.

Fue su única recomendación.

  
  


Fue ya al anochecer que se tomó su tiempo de acomodar su ropa junto a la de Naruto, ya que este acababa de salir una amplia sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios. Ordenaría todo y le prepararía algo de comer, aguardaría hasta que llegase y quizá por fin podría tener una vida tranquila junto a la persona que amaba.

Y aunque esa noche no pudieron comer juntos porque Naruto regresó casi en la madrugada y bástate ebrio fue feliz al acurrucarse a su lado cuando al fin consiguió dormirlo luego de unos cuantos gritos.

Los siguientes días fueron algo más calmados, se vieron solo en la noche y cenaron casi como en las fantasías de Itachi.

Fue después de un par de semanas que Itachi aprovechó uno de sus días libres entre semanas para salir de compras, con algunos gastos menos pudo aprovechar su dinero para comprar un par de libros, aunque no hubiese terminado la secundaria pensaba hacerlo en cuanto contase con mejores ingresos. El departamento de Naruto quedaba en el tercer piso de aquel edificio, pese a no ser residencial era un lugar bastante agradable y amplio. Hasta donde sabía era un obsequio que su abuelo le dio poco antes de morir, a Naruto tampoco le gustaba hablar mucho de su familia.

—¿Eres nuevo? Es la primera vez que te veo por el edificio.

La aguda y entusiasta voz de aquella muchachita llamó su atención, de grandes anteojos y cabello castaño le sonrió desde las escaleras.

—Soy Alice y vivo en el segundo piso —se presentó innecesariamente.

—Me mudé hace poco, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi —más por cortesía tuvo que decirle su nombre subiendo los escalones, debiendo pasar de manera obligatoria por su lado al hacerlo.

—Qué bueno, hay pocos chicos de mi edad por aquí. Podríamos ser amigos si no tienes problema, papá no me deja salir mucho así que me aburro luego del instituto.

La acelerada manera en que ella estaba tratando de entablar una conversación le causó gracia, le recordó a algunos de sus amigos cuando aún asistía a clases, así que respondió a algunas de sus preguntas.

Gastó varios minutos allí, enterándose de graciosas anécdotas de los demás vecinos, confirmando que Naruto era considerado parte de los escandalosos del edificio.

—Eres un chico muy lindo.

Le dijo al final, balanceándose sobre sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, con las manos tras la espalda tratando de mitigar el enorme sonrojo en su cara.

—La mayoría de los chicos de mi instituto son unos idiotas —agregó casi en un murmullo.

Y aunque la muchachita le agradó quizá era mejor aclararle sus gustos, seguramente después de eso no le volvería a hablar.

—¿Verdad que es un encanto?

Ambos respingaron al oír una tercera voz, Itachi contuvo la respiración al percatarse en el acto de quien se trataba. Naruto los observaba desde los escalones del piso de abajo, apoyado en la baranda como si los hubiese estado viendo hace mucho.

—¡Na-Naruto, buenas noches! —Ella hizo una leve reverencia algo nerviosa antes de encaminarse por el pasillo —ya debo irme, te veré después, Itachi.

Se despidió con un ademán.

Itachi solo asintió dedicando toda su atención en Naruto, quien no se movió ni un solo centímetro, aun observándolo con una sonrisa poco fiable.

—Compré salmón para la cena, pensaba prepararlo con arroz y-

—Creí que no te gustaban las niñas.

Lo acusó endureciendo sus facciones, dejando claro su enfado.

  
  


|~|


	3. III

  
  
  


Un quejido involuntario abandonó sus labios al momento que chocó contra la pared de la cocina, el violento empujón que Naruto le propinó fue el responsable de que soltara la bolsa con las compras que acababa de hacer.

—Dijiste que no te gustaban las mujeres —el tono venenoso con el que estaba acusándolo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos —puede que me haya equivocado y prefieras a las niñas… con la pinta que te cargas es fácil convencerlas. ¿No es así?

—Solo estábamos hablando… ella vive en este edificio —respondió encogiéndose en hombros, Itachi quiso prestarle más atención a los víveres en el piso, si no los recogía pronto se echarían a perder.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —El tono se elevó un poco más —esa niña es una zorra. ¡Se la pasa coqueteándole a todo el mundo! ¡¿Porque demonios crees que no la dejan salir?!

Naruto estuvo tan cerca en menos de un segundo que Itachi contuvo la respiración, se quedó quieto tratando de no “provocar” un desafortunado desenlace. Pese a su reticencia le tomaron del mentón para clavarse su furiosa mirada azul, ligero pavor comenzó a inundarlo cuando el olor a tabaco y alcohol acaparó todo su olfato.

—No volveré a hablarle —intentó negociar pero el agarre se intensificó.

—Claro, como dejaste de hablar con ese circo de amigos que te cargas. No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido de nuevo.

Naruto lo empujó nuevamente, pero esta vez contra uno de los mesones donde en un día afortunado cortaría los vegetales, Itachi jadeó al frenar el impulso con ambas manos dándole la espalda a su novio. El miedo se intensificó cuando lo sintió acercarse de nuevo junto a un ligero jalón en su cabello, se giró entonces con rapidez golpeándolo sin intención con su codo en la maniobra, su cuerpo se paralizó contradictoriamente a la orden que su cerebro quiso susurrar:

_No lo permitas._

Su mano derecha palpó la taza en la que bebió café hace poco, sin embargo no se atrevió a tomarla.

Desafortunadamente su mandíbula crujió después de eso, el impacto le hizo virar el rostro y tambalearse, su vano intento por sujetarse de algo lo mandó directo al piso.

El golpe le había partido el labio, un par de gotas de rojiza sangre cayeron.

—Si es así como quieres las cosas…

Itachi a duras penas logró ver a su novio de soslayo, como lo veía desde arriba crujiendo sus nudillos. Si no conseguía conciliar estaba seguro de que algo peor sucedería.

—No… no volveré a hablarle. Te lo prometo —aseguró tragando pesado, poniéndose de pie llevando su diestra a su labio magullado.

—No sabes cómo odio a la gente que conoces.

Aún no lograba entender a Naruto, pese a todo su esfuerzo para que sus mentiras fueran perdonadas, él actuaba como si fuera incapaz de indultarlo en algún momento, como si solo le estuviera aventando cebos para mantenerlo en control.

Saturándolo de pesada desolación.

Fue respirando más rápido sin querer, detestando aquella escena de la que no podía alejarse, tan repetitiva en su miserable vida que ansió poder palpar un poco de los escasos instantes de alegría, cada vez más insuficientes para erguirse tratando de salir de las catacumbas de su infortunio.

—Y yo odio esto.

Afiló la mirada, ignorando el clavo que parecía incrustarse en su pecho con la azul y despiadada mirada, paralizándolo.

El siguiente golpe lo vio venir pero no pudo retroceder al estar acorralado, esta vez el dolor inundó su mejilla izquierda, siseó entrecerrando la mirada.

—Aquí tu lugar es muy claro.

A penas logró escuchar antes de ser tomado por los cabellos y fue entonces que Itachi comenzó a forcejear.

—¡Naruto… suéltame!

¿En qué momento había pasado de meditar en que preparar para la cena a estar siendo técnicamente arrastrado por las habitaciones?

El gusto metálico en su boca se expandió en medio de sus reclamos, no lo soltaron hasta que Naruto lo llevó a la recámara dejándolo caer sobre el alfombrado piso, jadeó casi aterrado cuando se imaginó que proseguiría. Tomaron sus manos alzándolas sobre su cabeza aplastando sus piernas con el peso de su cuerpo cuando se sentó encima.

—Naruto-

—En verdad estoy furioso. ¿No vas a pedir, _por favor_? 

Fue entonces cuando notó las pupilas más dilatadas, una media sonrisa que permitía mostrar sus caninos, parecía sugerirle que debía rogar y arrastrarse.

Itachi fue sintiendo sus ojos anegarse, como su respiración era a cada instante más dificultosa, no quería que Naruto lo lastimara, no deseaba que su relación rebasara el límite que obviamente ya había traspasado, desbaratando lo último que le quedaba de esperanza de alcanzar algo más que miedo desde hace tantos años. 

—Por… favor… —y tragándose su orgullo farfulló, con el angustioso nudo incrementándose en su pecho sacándole un sollozo ahogado.

Por un instante aquel pareció ser el truco, el agarre en sus muñecas cedió casi por completo, la siniestra expresión de Naruto se modificó lo suficiente para que los pulmones de Itachi le permitieran arrastrar aire sin tanta dificultad, sin embargo el escalofrío se mantuvo latente y más cuando él se inclinó para susurrarle:

—Tu vida depende de mí, espero estar siendo lo suficientemente claro. No quiero que me engañes, tendría que cogerte y matarte… porque así como te quiero, podría quebrar tus brazos si llegas a intentarlo.

La clarísima amenaza retumbó en sus tímpanos por demasiado segundos, aún después de que dejaran sus manos libres y unos suaves besos recorrieran su cuello, el tiempo se sintió retenido, comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

—Solo bromeo… lo sabes, ¿no es así?

Una risilla más retumbando como un eco lejano, Itachi sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado, casi ido ante las caricias bruscas, los jalones a su ropa, besos y mordiscos repartidos en su piel. Ya sin estar seguro de sí en verdad lo estaban forzando o él le estaba permitiendo a Naruto cada asfixiante toque.

Porque no dejó de hacerlo, aunque Itachi estuvo casi seguro de haber pedido que se detuviera en más de una ocasión, “cuidadosamente” Naruto prosiguió, como si con sus simples besos estuviese llevándose el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba.

Sin un preservativo o ligera preparación, el primer empuje en sus entrañas fue por completo doloroso, gimoteó adolorido con cada movimiento sin hallar el más mínimo placer oyendo a Naruto jadear ajeno por completo a su sufrimiento.

Porque Itachi no estaba ganando nada en ese instante, solo sentía como todo se resumía en la desesperación de su incapacidad de poder retornar a los días en que Naruto lo trató con amor.

Ahora sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese dejando su alma.

Quizá estaba esperando demasiado de algo que nunca iba a cambiar, sabiéndose ciego después de todo ese tiempo, intentando inútilmente que Naruto viese todo el amor que le tenía. Y que las cosas fueran como antes.

Si es que en algún momento estuvieron bien.

Al sentirse tan fracasado las lágrimas no dejaron de caer y entonces Naruto se detuvo.

—Estas echando a perder la diversión…

Creyó oírle, no obstante lo ignoró y más cuando contradictoriamente lo ayudaron a levantarse con cuidado, cuando lo recostaron en la cama y lo cubrieron con las cobijas. Cuando luego de unos instantes el mismo Naruto lo arropó regalando vagas caricias en su cabello.

—Si tan solo hicieras lo que te pido… esto nunca volvería a pasar. Te lo prometo.

Itachi solo cerró los ojos para que sus lágrimas se detuvieran y su corazón dejara de doler. Porque no lograba entender a Naruto.

¿Que había hecho mal?

  
  
  
  


Al día siguiente despertó notando de inmediato que estaba solo en la cama, así que aguantándose el dolor latente en su rostro y espalda se levantó a tientas yendo hacia el cuarto de baño a pasos lentos, si Naruto se hallaba en la sala reprocharía su precaria apariencia seguramente.

Y no deseaba más motivos para empeorar su noviazgo.

Si es que aún tenía uno. 

Negó conteniendo su angustia hasta quedar bajo la ducha, considerando por primera vez el dejar las cosas hasta ahí, terminar con su primer y único romance.

Pero Naruto dijo que lo quería.

Porque aunque le doliese y sintiese que su alma estuviese demasiado herida, aún lo amaba, su miserable corazón solo aspiraba a recibir afecto de Naruto.

Ojalá pudiera tener un poco de suerte.

Itachi sollozó con el agua cayendo copiosa sobre él, resintiendo el dolor de haber perdido algo en su vida, algo que no lograba comprender, quizá debió tomar sus pocas pertenencias y salir de aquel lugar para jamás volver.

Aunque no supiera a donde ir, aunque no tuviera un hogar al que regresar.

En medio de gimoteos terminó de vestirse, peinando su cabello con cierta desesperación tarareando alguna cancioncilla para apartar los pensamientos desdichados de su mente, por más imposible que fuera. Fue al cabo de al menos veinte minutos que tomó el valor necesario para salir de la habitación, asomándose primero luego de girar el pomo de la puerta.

Un silencio sepulcral lo recibió, no pudo distinguir a nadie así que tragando pesado dirigió sus pies descalzos hasta el comedor y no halló a nadie. Fue asomándose a cada habitación sin encontrar a Naruto.

El doloroso nudo en su garganta tentó a regresar.

Sin embargo una hoja de papel dispuesta sobre la credenza junto a algunos billetes captó su atención.

**_Úsalo para la comida._ **

**_Trata de descansar._ **

Venía escrito simplemente, Itachi sintió un vértigo repentino mientras sus ojos volvían a empañarse de gruesas lágrimas, sufriendo por la enorme contradicción en la que se hallaba, los dedos de su mano derecha fueron a parar sobre su brazo contrario, deslizándose con fuerza sobre la piel marcándola con sus uñas, su respiración ruidosa era lo único que llegaba a oír. Fueron los acordes de su tono de llamada los que lograron sacarlo de su peligroso trance, a prisas retornó a la recámara para tomar el aparato que reposaba sobre el buró.

_Sasuke._

Su pequeño hermano estaba llamándolo. Inspiró hondo demasiadas veces, decidiendo si debería contestar, si podría ser capaz en aquel momento de hablar con él sin que su voz se quebrara.

  
  
  
  


Y aunque no quiso fue a verlo, usando suficiente maquillaje para cubrir lo más posible los golpes en su rostro, vistiendo la ropa más holgada que pudo hallar y dejando su cabello suelto para tratar de esconderse inútilmente entre sus negros flecos.

Porque Sasuke pronto entraría en época de exámenes y ya no tendría tanto tiempo para verlo.

Suspiró aguardando a unas calles de su instituto, rogando por haber hecho un buen trabajo y que su hermano no llegase a notar su precaria apariencia. Cuando lo vio acercarse junto a otro muchacho de cabellos blancos y sonrisa afilada se abstuvo de ir a su alcance, se encogió en hombros aguardando a que se acercara más para hacerse notar, pero Sasuke pareció verlo a la distancia levantando escasamente su mano para saludarlo.

—¿Es tu hermana? —le oyó preguntar a su acompañante.

—Es mi hermano, idiota —Sasuke no tardó en responder frunciéndole el ceño a su amigo, adelantándose para dejarlo de lado, Itachi sonrió cuando lo tuvo delante.

—Hola, Sasuke.

—¿Quieres… comer?

La pregunta de su hermano se vio interrumpida cuando lo enfocó con atención, con los negros ojos calibrando cada centímetro de su rostro notando seguramente los moretones y la ligera hinchazón.

Itachi lo tomó de una mano cuanto antes, guiándolo lejos de las miradas de los demás estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —Exigió con el ceño fruncido, soltándose del agarre una vez se alejaron un par de calles.

—Tuve una pelea en el trabajo, solo eso —resopló encogiéndose en hombros, queriendo restarle importancia para que amargos recuerdos de la noche pasada no volviesen a colarse en su cabeza embarrándolo con negros y grises de verídica angustia.

—Solo dime quien es y… me encargo del resto.

Estuvo a punto de reír enternecido por el ofrecimiento, por el rostro enfadado de su pequeño Sasuke de catorce años.

—Fue una pelea, Sasuke. Casi una trifulca, todos nos llevamos un montón de golpes —mintió conteniendo su grima, su pequeño deseo de contarle la verdad y llorar a su lado por su desdicha.

Pero su hermano no se merecía eso.

Que amargase su día con sus conflictos sentimentales, con su patética manera de enfrentar la vida.

—Deberías conseguir otro trabajo.

Fue el concejo seguido de un resoplido enfadado e Itachi al fin lo consideró, a pesar de jamás haberle dicho a Sasuke en que realmente trabajaba arguyendo un bar solamente, la idea de dejar su empleo no le pareció mala, quizá… ahora, quizá con algo de suerte esta vez podría hallar una mejor oportunidad.

Un lugar donde no tuviera que esforzarse en mantener una silueta en extremo delgada para caber en incómodos vestidos, un lugar donde nadie le exigiera besos y caricias humillantes.

Como le gustaría trabajar en una biblioteca al menos, rodeado por libros que no dudaría en leer, sonrió escaso al imaginar la improbabilidad.

¿Naruto cambiaría acaso si abandonaba ese trabajo que tanto le desagradaba?

—Itachi.

Espabiló solo cuando Sasuke sacudió su mano delante de él llamando su atención—. ¿Si?

—Te pregunte si comíamos allá —señaló el pequeño establecimiento de comida en la calle de enfrente.

—Claro —le sonrió siguiéndolo, aferrándose a la felicidad que sentía siempre que veía a su hermano, cuando le hablaba y le contaba sobre sus padres.

Que todo estaba bien.

Eso era suficiente para Itachi, deseaba en el corazón que su hermano creciera en un entorno estable, sin carencias económicas. Eso que no podía brindarle aún, como había deseado poder pedirle permiso a Naruto para que le permitiese llevar a su hermano al departamento, para poder consentirlo cocinándole algo delicioso.

Pero de momento era imposible, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que al anochecer no lo echarían de allí, ya que aquella breve nota solo lo había llenado de más inseguridades, sin saber si era deseado allí o no.

—De hecho me escabullí en la habitación de Mikoto, ella no quiso darme los números así que tuve que buscarlos yo mismo—. Sasuke le explicaba sin el menor remordimiento como había esculcado en las pertenencias de su madre.

Por alguna extraña razón desde hace más de dos años que se refería a sus padres por su nombre y la única respuesta que le dio ante su cuestionamiento siempre fue un:

_“Se lo merecen por haberte echado”_

Y aunque Itachi quiso reprenderlo en aquel entonces por la falta de respeto y decirle que él se había ido por su propia cuenta no lo hizo, fue grato saber que a pesar de ya no vivir en esa casa, Sasuke lo defendía.

—¿Y para qué quieres esos números de teléfono? No los conocemos y su relación con padre y madre nunca fue buena hasta donde sabemos.

—Porque podríamos necesitarlos. No es que quiera verlos pero si en algún momento necesitamos a otro Uchiha quizá podrían ayudar, es simple prevención.

Itachi torció sus labios resintiendo un ligerísimo piquete de dolor, no estaba muy convencido por el repentino interés de Sasuke en buscar a sus demás familiares, si ellos jamás fueron a visitarlos sería raro que les ofrecieran ayuda de buenas a primeras, de seguro que no sabían de su existencia. Resopló tomando los palillos para comenzar a comer.

—¿No los quieres?

—¿Eh? —Enarcó una ceja cuando su hermano le ofreció el pequeño trozo de papel doblado, Itachi negó concentrándose en comer—, no los necesito. Nunca he pensado en pedirle ayuda a otro Uchiha.

—Como digas —resopló algo molesto por su respuesta —yo también soy un Uchiha por si lo olvidas.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Sasuke torció los labios insatisfecho, sin embargo era inevitable, como podría involucrar a la persona más importante en su vida en sus turbios problemas.

—Itachi… puedes llamarme o buscarme en cualquier momento.

¿Tan miserable era su expresión?

  
  
  
  
  


La salida con su hermano solo revolvió su acongojado corazón, pero por el momento no tenía nada que hacer, aunque su mayor determinación sería dejar su trabajo, agradecer los años en que sobrevivió gracias a el. Si tenía un poco de suerte conseguiría algo mejor y Naruto… Naruto no tendría que preocuparse porque siguiese viendo a Deidara y los demás…

¿Es que iba a darle la razón?

_Si._

A pesar de que el terrible desenlace de la noche pasada no tuviese nada que ver con su empleo, no halló otra manera de para intentar vanamente dar un paso hacia atrás y fingir que todo estaba bien. Cuando regresó subió las escaleras con rapidez, rogando por no toparse con aquella chiquilla, se sintió ligeramente aliviado una vez frente a la puerta del departamento donde vivía y nuevamente unos quedos temblores en sus manos le dificultaron el querer abrir.

Temía hallar a Naruto, que aún estuviera enfadado… que aún quisiera lastimarlo.

Inspiró hondo introduciendo la llave antes de girar la manija, cerrando los ojos sin querer cuando dio un paso adentro.

—Estoy… en casa…

Dijo casi en un susurro, abriendo un ojo primero y luego el otro al darse cuenta de que no había nadie, solo aquel sepulcral silencio que nunca le agradó, no obstante creer que Naruto lo esperase con los brazos abiertos era demasiado optimista.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó al aire cerrando tras de sí, dando pasos cortos en su recorrido por el lugar, buscándolo.

No encontró nada.

Esa noche él no regresó.

Y tampoco la siguiente.

Ni la que prosiguió.

La preocupación en Itachi fue creciendo con el paso de los días, con la nula respuesta cuando lo llamaba al celular, cuando le enviaba un mensaje.

¿Le había sucedido algo?

Sacudió la cabeza, de ser ese el caso ya se habría enterado, entonces…

¿Lo había abandonado?

Aquella opción lo angustió aún más, ser dejado sin ninguna consideración, sin mediar palabra como si Naruto estuviera esperando que se marchase para volver e Itachi quiso llorar de nuevo.

Así que continúo esperándolo, preparando la cena cada día sirviéndola en la mesa y sintiéndose culpable por la ausencia de Naruto cuando nadie llegaba, creyéndose responsable de algo que ante los ojos de cualquiera jamás sería su culpa.

Pero Itachi lo extrañaba y aquel desastroso sentimiento iba confundiendo lentamente lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Y aunque fue Deidara el que lo llamó innumerables veces para tratar de presionarlo para que regresara a su empleo, argumentando que el dueño del lugar le perdonaría todas sus faltas, que había clientes preguntando por él, que se supone que eran amigos… Itachi no regresó.

Se mantuvo aguardando por Naruto durante lo que debió ser una semana, casi sin probar bocado, con los moretones y manchas evanesciéndose de su dermis. Solía acurrucarse entre las sábanas rememorando los escasos momentos felices, deseando de manera inconsciente no sentirse abandonado.

No estaba seguro de en qué momento se quedó dormido, fue al cabo de unas horas que ligeros empujones lo hicieron despertar.

—Aún es temprano para irse a dormir. Te invito a cenar.

Por un instante Itachi creyó aún estar dormido y la sonrisa de Naruto tan solo era una quimera de ensueños. Pero el resplandeciente gesto no duró mucho, los labios se juntaron en una línea recta y el ceño se frunció levemente, al parecer algo exasperado por su expresión perpleja.

—No pude regresar antes, estuvimos ensayando todos los días, ya casi tenemos listo todo el álbum… solo restan algunos detalles.

—¿Por eso no regresaste? —cuestionó algo más aliviado, conteniéndose para no abrazarlo con desesperación.

—Más o menos. ¿No quieres ir a comer?

La escasa explicación le supo insuficiente, pero Itachi no quería complicarse más porque una parte de su interior esperaba una disculpa para seguir dejándose caer en aquella evidente espiral de tragedias que iban adoquinando cada incorrecta decisión.

—Si —asintió lento aún no del todo espabilado, poniéndose de pie con tanta parsimonia como si estuviera tanteando cada acción, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Naruto.

El otro pareció sonreírle cuando estuvo de pie, acercándose para abrazarlo provocando un temblor involuntario en Itachi.

—No tienes que estar asustado, lo siento… no volveré a lastimarte así…

Ese debió haber sido otro de los momentos en que negarse a aceptar esa disculpa debió ser el mejor camino a seguir, fue lamentable que la expresión “arrepentida” en Naruto y sus disculpas fueran suficientes para Itachi, para volver a sonreírle con cariño, añorando que todo pudiese mejorar desde ese momento.

Lo llevaron a comer e Itachi se sintió feliz cuando Naruto volvió a hablarle con esa soltura de hace ya tanto, incluso contando alguna broma ocasional que no lo incluía de ningún modo. Ya solo con eso Itachi sintió estar ganando algo, que su angustia debía estar retribuyéndole algo de felicidad a su desgastada alma, quiso ver un poco de color nuevamente en su horizonte… casi podía jurar que algo de emoción iba recorriendo sus venas.

Fue una lástima que el sentimiento durara tan poco.

Porque nuevamente fue llevado a aquel estudio fotográfico, a ese lugar tan incómodo donde lo forzaron a posar y vestir como alguna especie de juguete de fantasía.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Te dije que llevamos toda la semana ensayando y que tú eras perfecta para la portada del disco.

Itachi tragó pesado, sintiéndose más preocupado a cada paso que daban entre los pasillos empolvados, negándose a vestir de mujer nuevamente porque si había dejado su empleo aquello ya carecía de sentido y el adjetivo “perfecta” ya estaba de más.

Aún le restaba comunicar su decisión a Naruto y esperar que la idea de dejar su trabajo lo alegrara aunque sea un poco.

—Pero ya las tomamos —contuvo la respiración por unos instantes —las fotos con la diadema. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Oh, sí. Pero hablándolo con nuestro representante sería mejor probar con otra temática, tú sabes.

Naruto procedió a asirlo por los hombros para guiarlo cuando sus pasos fueron más lentos.

—No, no lo sé. No quisiera hacer esto de nuevo.

—Será la última vez. Lo prometo.

Soltó otra promesa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera hasta las piernas de Itachi, un suave beso en su cerviz y bastó para reconsiderar el pedido. Porque debía ser como Naruto lo planteaba, solo unas cuantas fotografías para ayudarlo a él y a su banda.

Así que asintió.

Esta vez la sonrisa en Naruto fue mayor, llevándolo lo más rápido hacia los vestidores donde nuevamente lo esperaban. Donde no tardaron en ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa para poner a su alcance lo que parecía un vestido demasiado corto hecho de hilo.

Un nudo en su estómago fue formándose cuando lo tomó en manos, un ridículo escote en la espalda y un largo risible, no entendía el cambio tan brusco con la ropa que tuvo que utilizar la última vez.

El maquillaje cubrió el pequeño par de manchas oscuras que aún quedaban en su piel e intentó ocultar las bolsas bajo sus ojos por lo poco que había estado durmiendo en los últimos días. Cuando sintieron que ya estaba listo lo llevaron de nuevo a ese pequeño escenario improvisado a ese espacio lleno de almohadones coloridos y las luces cegadoras, esta vez descalzo y sin ningún tipo de relleno en sus pechos que pudiese acentuar la ilusión de que parecía una mujer.

Itachi se mordió los labios al momento que el fotógrafo estuvo delante, buscó a Naruto con la mirada hallándolo atrás, hablando y riendo con aquel anciano de la primera vez.

En esta ocasión se sintió demasiado nervioso y no se debió solo a la ropa, fue más por las posturas que debió optar, a cómo enfocaron su rostro y la gran cantidad de piel que tenía expuesta al lente de la cámara.

—No así, trata de sonreír tímidamente. Como si fuera la primera vez que vas a acostarte con alguien.

Un piquete de vergüenza llegó a sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas de inmediato y más cuando Naruto se acercó curioso por la observación del fotógrafo.

—¿Hablando de primeras veces? 

—Es que está demasiado tenso, mucho más que la primera vez. Así es difícil hacer una buena toma.

Comenzaron a hablar como si él no estuviera ahí, Itachi quiso terminar con aquello cuanto antes, quitarse aquella incómoda ropa y no volver a ponerse delante de una cámara en lo que le quedase de vida.

—Déjame intentar algo —Naruto anunció acercándose, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura casi recostado sobre las felpudas y perfumadas almohadas—. ¿Qué sucede? La última vez lo hiciste de maravilla, solo trata de repetirlo.

—Naruto ya me tomaron varias fotografías, solo quiero terminar con esto —Itachi pidió en su susurro, rogando porque su novio viese su incomodidad y lo sacara de allí.

—Es que aún están insatisfechos, si le muestro esto a mi representante será solo para que me pida otra modelo y no tenemos el dinero para pagarlo. Ayúdame con esto.

—Ni siquiera vi las otras fotografías-

Su reclamo murió cuando Naruto lo besó, ansioso y acaparando toda su boca con el avasallador contacto, Itachi gimió ahogado cuando la lengua de Naruto lo invadió con fiereza recorriéndolo casi con desesperación, un cosquilleo en su entrepierna le hizo encogerse cuando el beso se prolongó demasiado, cuando una mano descendió por su brazo hasta delinear sus muslos.

Fue entonces que lo soltaron, Naruto lo dejó sobre el mullido escenario, con el calor en todo el rostro, con los labios casi entreabiertos y cierta confusión en su mirada.

No obstante, las luces del flash no tardaron en llegar y la risa del fotógrafo le llegó.

—Eres bueno en esto, Naruto —elogió el hombre sin dejar de enfocarlo antes de cada _clic._

Un enorme alivio experimentó cuando dieron por terminado todo, a prisas fue hacia el camerino para cambiarse cuanto antes, como si su cuerpo doliese por vestirse de aquella manera, un rechazo indescriptible sentía estar adquiriendo a su simple reflejo cuando él no era capaz de discernir su propia imagen.

Así que evitó verse en cualquier reflectante superficie mientras cambiaba su atuendo, colocándose nuevamente los pantalones y el suéter que llevaba puestos. Limpió el exceso de maquillaje pero le fue imposible retirar el esmalte de uñas en ese momento, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí así que decidió hacerlo después. Esta vez estuvo listo bastante rápido y del mismo modo volvió a salir, esperando que Naruto ya lo esperara afuera.

Pero se encontró con él, hablando a unos pasos de la escenografía aún no desmontada.

En medio de risas le vio con ese ya insoportable anciano, un par de muchachas también se hallaban demasiado cerca.

—Esta se ve perfecta, necesito verlas todas cuando las tengas.

—Si esto queda como las últimas necesitaré más. Ya lo sabes muchacho.

—Yo me encargo de eso —Naruto no dejó de sonreír hasta que lo vio de reojo—te llamaré luego —se despidió para apresurarse a su lado.

—¿Hablaban de las fotos?

—Creí que tardarías más en cambiarte —algo fastidiado lo encaminó a la salida.

—Naruto, quiero ver las fotografías —pidió algo consternado, un mal presentimiento le provocó la urgencia de volver entre sus pasos y exigir las capturas que acababan de tomarle.

—Las fotografías —repitió— claro, en cuanto tengamos lista la portada del disco serás el primero en verlo.

Itachi quiso creerle, que sólo utilizarían su imagen para una portada y por una única vez.

—¿No te gustaría modelar? Me dijeron que deja buen dinero y… tu apariencia ayuda bastante.

Entonces la “sugerencia” llegó, Itachi se detuvo cuando ambos ya se hallaban fuera del edificio—. ¿Mi apariencia?

—Por supuesto, no me vas a decir que no la aprovechas para engañar a todo el mundo.

—Sabes que no, que no hago ese trabajo… porque quiera… —hizo una pausa para no gritarle que acababa de dejar ese empleo, que ya estaba cansado de que lo acusara de lo mismo, de la deshonesta manera en que se conocieron y que evidentemente seguía pagando con creces—. De todos modos ya no importa, lo dejé hace días.

Completó expectante por la reacción del otro.

Sin embargo Naruto no modificó su expresión en lo absoluto, como si no le creyera.

—¿Es así? Creí que te gustaba tanto ese trabajo que no te importaba lo que yo opinara.

—Nunca me gustó —esta vez Itachi respondió casi en un hilo de voz, preocupándose por su continua persecución del afecto de Naruto.

Sabiendo que recibía demasiado poco pero aguardando ilusionado de todos modos.

_Como un completo idiota._

—Se nota que estas desesperado por cambiar —una sonrisa sardónica le regaló mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo —, vas a tener un ataque si continúas así.

Itachi cayó en cuenta que su respiración era tan ruidosa cuando la contuvo al momento del contacto, al ser estrechado con cariño allí en medio de la vereda sin que a Naruto pareciera incomodarle que no estuviera utilizando un vestido.

Entonces el nudo en su garganta fue palpable de nuevo y enormes deseos de llorar se acrecentaron en sus ojos, el vaivén afectivo lo había desgastado más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado.

Pero lo sostuvo, aferrándose para no ceder a su angustia, deleitándose en ese breve momento junto a Naruto.

Porque creía que no tenía nada más para perder.

—Shhh.

—Te amo… Naruto —y en medio de su congoja cedió de nuevo a su tremenda estulticia.

—Ya es tarde, vamos a regresar.

Quizá no oyó la respuesta que deseaba pero le fue suficiente, besos y caricias suaves creyó sentir en esta ocasión cuando llegaron a envolverse entre sábanas, intentando olvidar las desastrosas memorias de su última vez. Quiso creer que estaba bien, que las disculpas de Naruto eran honestas, que jamás volvería a lastimarlo de esa manera, que “evitando” enfadarlo todo volvería a ser felicidad.

Que su ciego amor por él bastaría.

Pero era demasiado pedir, las acusaciones no desaparecieron por arte de magia, los gritos se hicieron más frecuentes y los moretones en su rostro cada vez más evidentes. Porque nada de lo que hacía parecía ser suficiente para demostrarle a Naruto que aún lo amaba.

Y nada de lo que Naruto le hacía era suficiente para que se apartase de él.

—Te compré este vestido, te verás perfecta en él.

|~|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, siento la demora pero con interrupciones cada cinco minutos es difícil escribir, espero haya valido la pena la espera. Que decir con respecto al capítulo, ya vamos como a la mitad de la historia, como dije este sería un fic corto. Si las cuentas no me fallan serán seis capítulos, siete si me extiendo, así que trataré de ser más constante. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, cuídense mucho.


	4. IV

El tiempo pasó con exagerada rapidez bajo su percepción, dejando que los momentos agradables se diluyeran entres sus dedos como la insipidez del agua, cada vez era menos lo que podía ofrecer a Naruto.

Ofrecer algo que le agradase.

Que le permitiese hacer a un lado los gritos y las agresiones, que dejase por un instante de hacerlo sentir como un indeseado en su vida, un desliz que Naruto estaba aprovechando para satisfacer su ansia de control.

Porque a Itachi le parecía con el paso de los días, que Naruto disfrutaba de alguna retorcida manera sus cada vez más evidentes ataques de pánico.

Nervios repentinos que lograban mantenerlo quieto en tanto aceptaba cualquier insulto o daño que pudiesen ocasionarle, rogando porque su respiración no fuese a detenerse sin previo aviso.

¿Entonces, por qué seguía allí?

Observó sus manos temblorosas, como sus delgados dedos estaban llenos de tierra y barro, acababa de plantar un pequeño brote en una maceta, luego la sacaría al balcón para que el sol la acogiera.

Naruto lo había llevado de compras el día anterior diciéndole que podía elegir lo que quisiera, aunque no tuvo muchas opciones, las verdosas hojas llamaron su atención así que aquel fue su pedido. Un poco de abono y estuvo listo para plantarla, tan solo al verla resplandeciente en el pequeño envase hizo que los moretones en sus brazos ya no dolieran tanto.

Una tonta pelea hace unos días los dejó estampados sobre su piel.

_Quizá si no hubiese intentado empujarlo, Naruto no habría reaccionado de esa manera. De todos modos solo quería que utilizara aquel vestido azul._

Inútilmente su cerebro buscó la manera de restarle toda responsabilidad a su novio, aunque fuera imposible.

Suspiró algo más relajado consiguiendo que el temblor cesara y que el extraño alivio adormeciera su sentido común, enfocándose solamente en el diminuto plantín como si fuese el mejor obsequio del mundo.

_Tan ingenuo._

Viendo que pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde fue a tomar una ducha antes de salir a comprar lo necesario para la cena.

Esmerarse lo suficiente para que el resto de la noche fuese pacífica, solo una cena y una breve conversación, una vez limpio y vestido buscó entre sus bolsillos el dinero que tenía para aquel día, fue una desdicha que los pocos trabajos a los que se presentó solo le dejaran con el inútil; le llamaremos.

Así que de momento dependía enteramente de Naruto, su novio no parecía en nada incómodo con ese detalle, casi sonriente cuando Itachi le informaba que necesitaba dinero para las compras.

Salió con cautela saludando parco a cualquier vecino con el que tuviese la desdicha de chocar, incluso aquella chiquilla de nombre Alice se mostró curiosa cuando Itachi la evitaba hasta el punto de rayar en lo descortés.

_“Espero no sea por Naruto”_

Le oyó murmurar un día y decidió ignorarla, no es como si la conociese de años para que se sintiese ofendida por un par de desplantes.

Quien sí le demostró su enfado fue Deidara, en un par de llamadas no dudó en gritarle por no haber regresado a su empleo, incluso soltando vagas amenazas de que lo buscarías junto a Kisame para traerlo de regreso.

Pero Itachi no quería regresar.

Deseaba al menos conservar aquel cambio en su vida, porque sin besos y caricias forzadas se sentía más ligero cuando en la noche debía acostarse a dormir, aunque eran ahora los toques de Naruto los que provocaban cierto pánico que aún no lograba controlar.

Porque fallaba en adivinar si lo sujetaría con violencia hundiendo sus dedos hasta hacerle presionar los dientes por el dolor o en cambio, lo acariciaría con cautela elogiando con cariño la suavidad de su piel.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los indeseables recuentos.

Salió entonces rumbo a la tienda con el mejor ánimo que podía cosechar de su día a día, aunque dejar de lado a sus “amigos” fue siendo más llevadero con el paso del tiempo, no obstante la poca comunicación que mantenía con Sasuke era lo más detestable.

Porque aunque quisiese verlo cada vez que su hermano lo llamaba solo podía acudir cuando los moretones no se alojaban en su rostro, para dejar que la ropa holgada ocultase sus continuos fracasos.

Entró al establecimiento yendo de inmediatos al sector de los vegetales y frutas, tomándose más tiempo del necesario en escoger cada verdura con exagerada atención. Hasta el momento que dio un brinco, cuando alguien colocó su pesada mano sobre su hombro derecho.

Itachi giró de inmediato viendo a Kisame tras suyo, con esa sonrisa afilada desentonando de su gesto apacible.

—Al fin te encuentro.

—Kisame… —dijo casi en un susurro viendo a los lados sin querer —¿qué haces aquí?

—Agradeciendo a la suerte el haberte hallado, siempre que preguntó por ti en el bar Deidara dices que pediste el día.

Torció los labios ante la mentira de su amigo, no necesitaba que siguiese manteniendo la ilusión de que volvería a aquel lugar—, ya no trabajó allí. Renuncié hace más de dos meses.

La ligera sonrisa en Kisame desapareció y sus gruesos dedos intentaron rozar su mejilla pero Itachi retrocedió.

—El moretón… —señaló la diminuta mancha oscura que aún quedaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—No es un moretón… tan solo una pequeña cortada.

—¿Otro empleo?

Asintió tomando ventaja de la suposición del hombre mucho más alto que el, irritándose por la mirada fija que no le quitaban de encima.

—Te invito un café. Te compraré dangos.

—No, debo regresar a casa. Con permiso —haciendo una leve reverencia se apartó tan rápido como pudo, pagando por lo poco que hubo comprado antes de salir a prisas ignorando la última pregunta de Kisame:

_“¿Vives cerca?”_

Así que por precaución dio algunas vueltas antes de decidirse a regresar al departamento de Naruto, lo último que necesitaba era una razón _más_ para otra pelea con su novio.

Pero ya era bastante tarde para preparar la cena. Con cierto nerviosismo entró conteniendo la respiración al ver el par de zapatos de Naruto en el recibidor.

—Estoy en casa —anunció algo bajo, ingresando con cautela forzándose a pausar su respiración al momento de ver a su pareja salir de la cocina con una lata de cerveza en manos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó meneando el envase antes de darle un sorbo.

—Fui de compras-

—¿Y solo trajiste eso? —con una rubia ceja levantada le arrebató la pequeña bolsa de compras con sólo un par de zanahorias y una col.

Itachi tragó pesado al momento que el otro se acercó en amago de besarlo.

—Me encanta esa expresión —puntualizó sin dejar de sonreír —voy a llevarte a comer.

Las hondas bocanadas que tuvo que soltar para relajarse solo parecieron ensanchar la sonrisa en Naruto.

—¿Hace cuánto que no te toman una fotografía? 

Itachi sintió un mareo que no pudo contener, retrocedió tanto que creyó caería por la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, no quería más fotografías.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas humillantes capturas tuvo que proveer para su novio con excusas más tontas en cada ocasión.

Teniendo vagos recuerdos de la última sesión en la que lo forzaron a tomar la diminuta pastilla blanca antes de que las luces del flash le hicieran cerrar los ojos. Despertando dolorido luego de horas en la cama de un motel lleno de mordiscos y restos de semen sobre el cuerpo, su pánico se intensificó al ver a un hombre que no era Naruto saliendo del cuarto de baño del lugar.

Diciéndole que _lo había disfrutado_.

Itachi estuvo a punto de gritar y llorar cuando fue Naruto quien entró después trayéndole lo que se veía como el desayuno, asegurándole que nadie más lo había tocado, que aquel hombre sólo estaba tratando de asustarlo, que él jamás permitirá que nadie lo tocara de esa manera.

Itachi quiso creerle de nuevo, porque su grima estaba presionando su pecho de tal manera que por un instante deseó morir. Porque si valía tan poco para Naruto, nada de lo que hiciera tenía sentido y entonces era preferible acabar con la agonía que le representaba respirar en ese instante, se permitió llorar en tanto endulzaban sus oídos casi con burla.

Naruto carcajeó tomándole de ambos brazos para evitar que se deslizara a consecuencia de la nefasta remembranza, de los restos dolorosos en su memoria con matices turbios desmenuzando su nula estabilidad.

—No más fotografías… te lo pido… —casi suplicó aferrándose a lo que tuviese al alcance.

Por desdicha era Naruto.

—Shhh… bien, por hoy no saldremos a ningún lugar, voy a pedir algo de comer.

Sus vísceras se revolvieron nauseabundas por el súbito alivio cuando Naruto lo guio a la recámara, sugiriéndole que descansara un poco en tanto llamaba para pedir la cena. Itachi boqueó quedando de lado sobre la cama, encogiéndose tanto como le era posible, sintiendo al fin la humedad en sus ojos y el ligero regusto a sangre en su legua consecuencia de haberse mordido los labios sin ser consciente.

Entonces lo notó.

Una pútrida mezcla de agonía y sufrimiento no podía considerarse _amor._

Algo andaba mal con él y con Naruto. Porque a pesar de haberlo intentando con todas sus fuerzas, dado todo lo que tenía para conseguir que Naruto lo volviese a amar, era evidente que no volvería a enamorarse de él.

Un sollozo alto se le escapó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque se supo incapaz de abandonar su miserable presente, como si no supiese ni por dónde empezar.

Otro sollozo y contuvo la respiración para calmar la repentina desolación que lo hizo sentir demasiado cansado, porque había perdido todo el control sobre su vida entregándolo a una sola persona.

—¿Continuas llorando? —Naruto le habló desde la puerta, acercándose después, consiguiendo que Itachi temblara sin intención cuando se recostó a su lado y pasó su brazo derecho para abrazarlo—. Ya te dije que no tomaremos fotografías el día de hoy.

¿Podría acaso recuperar las riendas de su libertad?

¿Es que fue libre en algún momento?

—Naruto… —comenzó quedito dando una respiración honda después para no quedarse sin aire al hablar —quiero regresar… al lugar donde vivía.

Hubo un silencio total tras sus palabras, segundos inquietantes que ocasionaron en Itachi algo más de pánico, rogando por no haber enfadado al otro.

— _Oh._ ¿Es así?

Tragó pesado.

—Prefieres ese sucio agujero que estar a mi lado… ¿Cómo debería sentirme al respecto, Itachi? ¿Quieres dejarme acaso?

Hizo una pregunta tras otra, impidiendo que Itachi pudiese hallar una respuesta que lo beneficiase, su respiración volvió a cortarse en el instante que el abrazo dejó de ser suave, cuando la fuerza que ejercía para mantenerlo quieto fue aplicada en sus muñecas, dolorosa presión que le hizo soltar un quejido.

—Y yo que pensaba que podríamos pasar una noche tranquila, pero se ve que te gusta enfadarme —suspiró con evidente falsedad mientras se incorporaba sin soltarlo arrastrándolo fuera de la cama después.

—No quiero dejarte, Naruto… ¡solo…! 

Calló con otro fuerte tirón arrepintiéndose por lo dicho, porque si hubiese mantenido sus ideas para sí mismo _quizá,_ ahora estaría recibiendo algún vago gesto cariñoso, Itachi siseó cuando lo empujaron dentro del cuarto de baño encerrándolo allí. Por menos de un segundo pensó en pedir ayuda pero temió enfadarlo más.

—Naruto… —lo llamó acercándose a la puerta, dudando si quiera el girar la manilla para intentar salir —lo siento, no quiero dejarte… solo...

_Solo quiero salir de esto._

—¡No vas a dejarme!

El grito tras la madera lo sobresaltó y el portazo que prosiguió lo hicieron retroceder cuanto pudo en el pequeño lugar, deseando fundirse con el azulejo al ver la furiosa mirada que Naruto le dedicaba, la maniaca manera en que sujetaba aquella cuerda.

Entonces el pánico se acrecentó.

—Naruto-

Fue interrumpido cuando le tomaron con violencia por un brazo, intentó zafarse pero terminó con la cara contra el piso, Naruto tiro de sus brazos para amarrarlos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Naruto no lo hagas! —pidió desesperado en otro inútil intento por convencerlo.

—¡¿No he perdido el tiempo contigo, me oíste?! ¡Tú miserable vida depende mí, lo sabes! 

Itachi volvió a quejarse cuando sus brazos dolieron por la tensión, la cuerda fue sujetada a la cerámica del lavabo dejándolo con escasa movilidad cuando terminaron de atarlo.

—¡No voy a dejarte… solo suéltame! ¡Naruto…!

Fue acallado al momento que una mordaza pasó a través de sus labios ahogando sus reclamos, su respiración acelerándose por el pavor haciéndole revolverse como pudo tratando de zafarse de los amarres.

—Esta noche vas a quedarte aquí, no vas a dejarme Itachi. Fuiste tú el que me suplicó quedarse conmigo y es por tu ingratitud que ahora debo castigarte —explicó calmado como si los forcejeos al ras del piso no lo incomodasen, como si los quejidos y ojos llorosos no importaran.

Se inclinó a su lado acariciando su espalda, sonriendo al percibir el temblor mezclado con el llanto ahogado.

—No sabes cómo me gusta cómo te ves ahora, descansa.

Le sonrió siniestro al momento que apagaba la luz saliendo después, cerrando la puerta con llave, dejando a Itachi en la brumosa oscuridad solo rota por sus gimoteos, por sus inútiles intentos de liberarse.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron desalentadores, el frío le forzó a acurrucarse tanto como le era posible, sollozó por bastantes horas hasta que quedó dormido por el cansancio, despertando una y otra vez por el frío para hundirse en su desolación un poco más.

Porque todo lo que intentaba cambiar en su vida siempre terminaba mal, restregándole que sus aspiraciones eran estúpidas que nunca llegarían a buen puerto, Itachi se arrepintió de haber siquiera considerado regresar a ese empolvado y rústico cuarto en el que vivió.

Naruto tal vez tenía razón…

Estaba siendo un ingrato y aquella era una reprimenda justa por considerar si quiera terminar con algo que se esforzó por tanto tiempo en alcanzar.

Su amarga risa murió en la tela de su boca, aun así las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de sus ojos como empapándolo con sus patéticas decisiones. Cuando volvió a despertar se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, su estómago vacío y su cuerpo entumido le hicieron quejarse sobre la mordaza húmeda por su saliva, se removió como pudo deseando hallar una postura más cómoda.

Debieron pasar unos treinta minutos antes de que Naruto abriese la puerta, sonriéndole a verle en el piso, se inclinó para apartar la tela que le impedía hablar.

—Buenos días, espero en verdad hayas reconsiderado tus palabras de anoche.

Itachi jadeó cuando al fin pudo respirar correctamente, una ligera tos lo asaltó dificultándole la tarea.

—¿No es así? —Naruto insistió regalando nuevas caricias por sus brazos y cabello enmarañado, casi como si fuese una mascota.

No tuvo más opción que asentir.

—No voy a irme… siento… lo que dije anoche.

Y dejó lo que quedaba de su orgullo.

En algún lugar lejos de su alcance, aceptando las pesadas penas que su corazón estaba arrastrando todos los días, pensando en las sonrisas sinceras de Naruto que al parecer nunca llegarían.

Porque no era querido por él, así que algún momento sería dejado atrás.

Solo esperaba que cuando aquel momento llegase aún quedase algo de sí mismo para volver a levantarse.

— _Me alegra oírlo._

  
  
  
  
  


La próxima vez que se encontró con Kisame su conversación fue aún más breve, Itachi se sintió casi perseguido por aquella persona, y eso sin duda solo incrementaba su nerviosismo. Como si lo estuvieran observando todo el tiempo.

Por ello en el momento que Deidara forzó un encuentro sintió hasta comezón por la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes prisa? —preguntó su antiguo compañero de trabajo dándole un sorbo a la taza de café que llevó a sus labios.

—Dijiste que era un asunto muy importante, que… no tardarías mucho —hizo fricción en sus palmas antes de beber de su propia taza, la cafeína caliente no hizo mucho por relajarlo, temiendo su pésima suerte que concluiría con Naruto hallándolos allí y distorsionando toda la situación—, solo por eso vine.

—Esperaba al menos me hubieras echado de menos, humm. En el bar andan diciendo que renunciaste porque conseguiste mudarte con el cantante de una banda… debes estar feliz, lograste lo que deseabas.

El tono de Deidara era ligeramente acusatorio, sus claros ojos lo enfocaron afilados, Itachi tragó pesado intentando descifrar la mirada que le dedicaban.

¿Había deseado todo aquello?

Ya no podía recordar ni siquiera la última vez que escuchó a Naruto tocar, tomar la guitarra acústica para intentar componer algún estribillo que puliría después, sonriéndole y diciéndole _lo bonita_ que se veía en aquel momento.

_Bonita._

Por eso aún insistía en que usará vestidos, en que dejará su cabello suelto y pintará sus labios…

Él quería a una mujer, siempre quiso a una mujer.

Jadeó algo sofocado desviando el rostro.

—¿Estas bien? —Deidara se inclinó en la misma dirección para intentar verle mejor a la vez que enarcaba una ceja aún con la bebida en manos —a mí también me gustaba Naruto —soltó a la ligera dibujando una sonrisilla socarrona en sus labios ligeramente coloreados.

Itachi se sobresaltó en ese preciso instante, entornando su mirada con la contraria, seguro de que debía haber escuchado mal.

—Creí que lo habías notado, pero no tienes que verme así. Yo estaba casi seguro de que a Naruto solo le iban las mujeres, tú fuiste el “casi” que nadie se esperaba humm.

Luego de esa oración le sonrió amplio terminando el café de golpe.

—No es como si ahora quisiera quitártelo —rio— no tienes que verme como una amenaza.

Itachi sintió nuevamente la urgencia de salir de allí sin el menor ápice de educación, agruras pesadas iban condensándose en su estómago, burbujeando hacia su tráquea tentando a convertirse en arcadas.

—Ya debo irme.

Sentenció antes de ponerse de pie dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa, haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados de Deidara y su risa final.

No entendía en absoluto lo que acababa de suceder, las razones por las que habría de decirle algo así, quizá para regodearse por su lamentable situación actual.

Negó.

Se supone eran amigos.

La nauseabunda sensación se paseó por su paladar obligándolo a detenerse, doblándose sobre sí mismo cuando el malestar fue acrecentándose.

¿Eran amigos acaso?

Deidara y las demás personas con las que trabajó en aquel bar solo se limitaban a ser cordiales con él, saludarle con una sonrisa y quizá invitarle una rebanada de pastel en el cumpleaños de alguien, sin embargo jamás tocaron algún tema más allá de eso. Aun sabiendo las razones por las que aceptó ese tipo de empleo cuando sólo tenía quince años.

Llevo una mano para sostener su propio pecho cuando respirar fue costándole más. 

Sus ojos escocieron al sentirse miserablemente solo, cayendo en picada en aquel vacío que iba engulléndolo del que no sabía salir, pasando de vivir a sobrevivir.

Jadeó guardándose su grima, dando respiraciones cortas, una tras otra para mitigar la sensación de ahogo. Un último hondo respiro y sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar como debían, así que casi arrastrando los pies regresó al departamento de Naruto, contestando por inercia cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

_Sasuke._

Itachi no deseaba preguntas porque ya no se consideraba quien fue en algún momento para consolar las preocupaciones de su hermano menor. Pese a ello trató de tranquilizarlo, soltando absurdas excusas para lo poco que estaban viéndose últimamente, forzando una risilla que se oyó hueca cuando Sasuke volvió a recordarle que podría partirle la cara a quien sea si Itachi necesitaba su ayuda.

Estaba tan cansado.

Arrastrando sus pesares en un corazón dañado, Itachi se despidió a prisa y cortó la llamada, sin embargo su último deseo en aquel instante fue regresar. Así que avanzó sin rumbo hasta que el sol se perdió el horizonte, hasta que las estrellas fueran tragadas por las luces de la ciudad, se sabía por completo embarrado en algo repugnante al ya no saber cómo vivir sin Naruto, tan contradictorio al tampoco saber cómo vivir con él.

Lo amaba no obstante la parte más remota de su cerebro seguía susurrándole que lo odiaba, diciéndole todas esas cosas que eran evidentes pero que Itachi se esforzaba por ocultar bajo un tapete de patéticas muestras de amor.

Todas las llamadas que recibió fueron ignoradas.

Todos los mensajes se quedaron sin leer.

Aquella noche Itachi durmió a la intemperie.

Envuelto en sus patéticas decisiones, esas en las que fallaba una y otra vez.

Manteniendo inútiles esperanzas con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando al fin amaneció y decidió regresar tomó su celular, ignorando una vez más todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas, tecleó unas cuantas palabras y dejó el mensaje en espera, aún no se atrevió a enviarlo.

Exhalando su vaho caliente contuvo un estornudo, el frío del amanecer debió ser responsable de su repentino malestar, quizá iba a pescar un resfriado.

Al momento que al fin estuvo delante de aquella puerta pudo notar que ya pasaban de las ocho de la madrugada, contaba con que ya se hallase vacía, porque Naruto jamás echaría en falta su presencia. Suspiró una última vez antes de ingresar.

Sin anunciar su regreso se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta dejándolos en el piso del recibidor, sin perder más tiempo y confirmando que no había nadie más allí fue a la recámara abriendo todas las puertas del placar, tomando una de las maletas para comenzar a guardar todas sus pertenencias.

Hace mucho él y Naruto hubieron terminado.

Seguiría ahorcándose si no admitía que era momento de dejar ir esa insalubre y nauseabunda relación a la que estaba aferrándose sin una buena razón, de seguir allí solo seguiría resultando herido, sintiéndose como un tonto al lado de Naruto.

Porque aunque no hubiese nadie a su alrededor para decírselo, Itachi debió haberlo sabido…

Sus manos trabajaron bastante rápido, llenando el equipaje solo con pantalones, camisas y suéteres… los vestidos no los llevaría consigo, porque nunca más los necesitaría. Una respiración honda y trató de hacerse a la idea de que no regresaría, de que no debería hacerlo si no deseaba terminar ahogado en su propio dolor. Debía aprovechar del todo su arrebato para salir de allí.

Ya no podría regresar atrás.

Otra respiración profunda.

Ahora se subió a una de las sillas para alcanzar la parte más alta de los armarios, allí donde vio que Naruto guardará los pocos documentos con los que contaba, su identificación y su casi nulo registro médico. Maniobró con las cajas guardadas dejándolas caer sin intención.

Sus labios se torcieron y su mirada se ensombreció ante el desastre.

Bajó para arrodillarse en el piso y revisar entre los papeles desparramados…

_Aunque no hubiese nadie alrededor para decírselo._

_Debió haberlo sabido._

Sus temblorosas manos tomaron la impresión casi arrugando el papel por la fuerza ejercida, allí en la portada de esa vulgar publicación se hallaba una de las tantas fotografías en las que lo obligaron a posar…

Títulos nauseabundos lo forzaron a abrirla, buscando entre cientos de capturas de chicos y chiquillas de no más de dieciocho años ofreciéndose como algún tipo de mercancía para satisfacer el morbo, Itachi se hallaba entre ellos…

Las náuseas regresaron a la vez que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de decepción.

—No… no…

Gimoteó dejando caer el papel rebuscando en las demás revistas viéndose en cada una de ellas, palabras falsas adornando cada impresión, con la grotesca promesa de cumplir con algún encuentro si llegaban a ser lo suficientemente afortunados…

Itachi quiso gritar pero tuvo que morderse la lengua, las imágenes de aquel aterrador despertar en un hotel le llegaron de repente y la sonrisa falsa de Naruto asegurándole que nada le había sucedido se diluía entre la pútrida mezcolanza de sus palabras ahora huecas.

Lo estaba usando…

De la peor manera y sin el menor remordimiento.

Itachi se sintió enfermo.

Sus manos tiraron de las hojas, rasgándolas con desesperación, intentando borrar algo que era imposible, siguió llorando presionando los dientes casi hasta hacerlos restallar, se dejó caer hacia adelante cubriéndose los ojos conteniendo sin éxito las lágrimas de su alma rota.

¿Por qué debió esperar tanto?

¿Por qué no fue capaz retomar el control de su vida?

Miserables disculpas y patéticas muestras de afecto lo lapidaron con su autorización, tuvo tantas oportunidades de tomar sus cosas, soltar un “te veré por ahí” y continuar hacia adelante, sin embargo envolvió su corazón alrededor de alguien que jamás lo quiso en verdad, con las riendas vacías.

Negándose a escuchar esa voz en su cabeza que en innumerables ocasiones le dijo todas esas cosas que ya sabía… que siempre supo.

Naruto había terminado con él.

Destrozando su pequeño mundo en pedazos.

Ese que intentó construir luego de que sus propios padres lo apartaran de sus vidas.

Un fallo tras otro.

Continuó llorando por bastante tiempo, respirando apresurando, conteniendo cada dolorosa contracción en su pecho, en su corazón mutilado. Porque Naruto quiso lastimarlo y lo había conseguido.

Si tan solo pudiera…

Itachi entonces se levantó, con el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas derramadas, por lo difícil que le resultaba respirar en aquel momento, fue de nuevo hacia el placar y sus agitados y fúricos ojos negros enfocaron los nefastos vestidos que allí reposaban.

Tiró de ellos con fuerza mandándolos al piso, tratando de romperlos al forzar las costuras, las cintas y los hilos fueron cediendo a su furibundo arrebato.

Itachi no se sintió satisfecho hasta que cada prenda fue inservible, hasta que sus manos dolieron por los tirones. Naruto siempre quiso herirlo…

Clavarle un cuchillo tan profundo que la herida jamás sanase… mantenerlo en constante desangramiento mientras satisfacía su patética manera de demostrar amor, sintiéndose seguramente satisfecho en cómo Itachi lo rondaba para recoger las migajas que deseara soltarle.

Escupiéndole mentiras en la cara, prometiendo que no lo lastimaría de nuevo…

Como deseó en aquel instante que Naruto sintiese su dolor, que se revolcase en la desolación que ahora lo embargaba, sintiéndose por completo miserable.

Sintiéndose infeliz…

Pero no sucedería, a pesar de su llanto y dolor.

Solo entonces las arcadas lo forzaron al cuarto de baño, Itachi se apresuró al lavabo devolviendo solo saliva y bilis, sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer mientras abría el grifo, empapando su rostro y cabello. Deseando que el agua se llevase algo de su desesperación.

¿Es que nunca mereció algo más?

Toda su vida estuvo plagada de maltratos y sinsabores. Como si fuera un mal recuento de una tragedia seguida de otra… que miserable vida le tocó vivir.

_Y Sasuke…_

Oh, su pequeño hermano, el único rayo de luz que lo mantuvo a flote en cada momento, aún tan joven e incapaz de comprender lo desdichado que Itachi podía llegarse a sentir.

Para que torturarlo con sus pesares.

Si era el único amor sincero que llegó a conocer, su sola existencia ya era suficiente.

Itachi boqueó antes de beber algo del agua que caía del grifo, sus ojos ardían de tanto que los hubo refregado, sin embargo continuaban derramando lágrimas de desesperación, su respiración se mantuvo ruidosa y tuvo que conformarse. Lento, demasiado lento volvió a la habitación, cerrando la maleta antes de comenzar a tirar de ella.

La imagen de su diminuto brote lo detuvo unos instantes, así que retrocediendo en sus pasos fue hacia el balcón, abriendo la puerta de cristal tomando la pequeña maceta en manos.

Con algo de suerte podría hacerla crecer en un lugar con más luz.

Sin la asfixiante angustia que Itachi respiraba cada día desde que llegó allí, ya no deseaba más, solo regresar a su polvoroso cuarto y acurrucarse en el colchón sobre el piso, esperar a que su corazón dejara de doler y tal vez, tan solo tal vez volverse a levantar.

Una nueva respiración profunda con su poco equipaje en manos y atravesó el comedor, fue una lástima que al momento de pasar por la sala la puerta fuera abierta con lentitud.

Los azules ojos lo enfocaron en el acto, los labios presionados en una línea rígida, tan aterradora como toda su faz. Naruto observó la maleta que Itachi arrastraba tras de sí, sus intenciones eran demasiado evidentes.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó de manera fría, afilando la mirada mientras daba un paso hacia adelantar para cortar la distancia, dejando que el ligero olor a sudor se desprendiera.

—Lejos de aquí, ahora ya he terminado contigo.

Itachi también entrecerró su mirada, mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior para que su cuerpo no comenzara a temblar, para que sus agotados pulmones no quisieran forzar su respiración de nuevo, para no desmoronarse en ese momento.

Todos sus intentos por alcanzar el amor de Naruto se resumían a eso, jamás pudo conseguir nada con ellos, porque no eran deseados. Jamás fue de ese modo y nunca lo sería.

Sin importar que atravesara enormes montañas e interminables caminos, para Naruto jamás sería suficiente.

Así que él ahora solo podía enfocarse en su dolor, atizarlo tanto como pudiese en sus heridas para salir de allí y jamás volver a aquel lugar que se convirtió en el basurero donde arrojaron cada parte de su alma.

Porque ya había llegado al fin.


	5. V

No recuerda cuantas veces oyó aquella voz en su cabeza, esa que parecía advertirle, esa única parte coherente que quedaba en su cerebro, sin embargo Itachi jamás la escuchó, aunque terminase adolorido, aunque terminase llorando.

Sentía que aún podía hacer algo para salvar su relación, aquel idílico amor que tras sus retinas no se veía “tan mal”.

Envolviendo su corazón alrededor de alguien que no lo quería cerca, alguien que terminó destrozando su insignificante mundo como si todo hubiese sido parte de un plan.

_Oh, cómo lo odiaba…_

Cuando lo golpeaba sin compasión, cuando su mandíbula crujía bajo los golpes propinados con certeza, cayendo al piso con fuerza, soltando uno y otro quejido… intentado devolverle un poco de todo el daño.

Y lo intentó, Itachi se revolvió en el piso cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de estrellarle su puño en la nariz, el ligero amago consiguió que el fortísimo golpe chocara contra el parquet de madera provocando un sonido sordo.

Esta vez quien se quejó fue Naruto, sus encolerizados ojos azules pretendieron intimidarlo y pese al miedo que ya sentía Itachi lo empujó de encima de sí con ayuda de sus piernas haciendo un vago intento para apartarse cuanto pudiese, ignorando el ligero tono pálido en su piel producto del pavor.

No obstante detuvo su acción cuando una risa maniática brotó de los labios de Naruto, entonces no tuvo más opción que entornar la mirada hacia atrás temiendo lo peor.

La risa continuó por unos segundos más.

—¿A dónde iras? —dijo al fin cuando los labios cargados de burla le sonrieron—. ¿Con ese fenómeno de Kisame?

Itachi tragó pesado al sentir con perfecta claridad como su respiración era cada vez más ruidosa, sin querer entender porque nombraba a aquella persona. El sudor frío recorriendo su sien le hizo retroceder por puro instinto, desviando la mirada unos instantes para tratar de ver por la puerta de cristal del balcón, donde el diminuto brote aguardaba.

Quizá debió dejarlo.

—Voy a regresar a casa... —boqueó en busca de más aire.

—¡Está es tú maldita casa ahora! ¡No puedes simplemente querer irte después de todo lo que hice por ti!

—¿Por mí? —casi indignado elevó la voz tan solo un poco—. ¡Solo me usaste sin sentir absolutamente nada!

— Te busqué... toda la noche me la pasé buscándote y aun así tienes el estúpido cinismo de querer irte ahora.

Itachi retrocedió más cuando la distancia que lo apartaba de Naruto ya no parecía suficiente.

—Vi las revistas —inspiró hondo para no quedarse sin aire, con su afirmación Naruto detuvo su avance.

—¿De qué revistas hablas?

—Lo sabes. ¡De esas asquerosas impresiones que escondías con descaro, esas en donde me exhibías como a una prostituta!

Luego de soltar aquel reclamo llevó sin querer una de sus manos a su pecho, presionando con fuerza cuando creyó que comenzaba a marearse.

—Pero si es lo que eres —Naruto se relamió los labios —trabajando en ese asqueroso lugar desde que te conocí-

—¡Ya no trabajo allí! —interrumpió sintiéndose a cada segundo peor, porque sus reclamos eran minimizados haciéndole sentir como el culpable de aquel desdichado escenario.

— Mientes, solo me dijiste que lo habías dejado para seguir revolcándote con cualquier tipo por dinero. Te busqué allí y Deidara habló conmigo. ¿Quieres saber que me dijo?

Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta del momento en que Naruto se hubo acercado, cuando sus dedos ya lo sujetaban por el mentón haciendo la presión demasiado dolorosa hasta el punto de forzarlo a retroceder para chocar contra el muro, un temblor en su cuerpo lo tentó a querer gritar para pedir ayuda, sin embargo nunca funcionó, todos en aquel edificio siempre ignoraron sus peleas, los gritos y los objetos que caían al piso o chocaban contra los muros, como si no les importase en lo más mínimo, no tendría por qué ser diferente en esta ocasión.

Ojalá hubiese podido irse antes.

—Qué solo vuelves a ese lugar por Kisame que es tu cliente "predilecto" solo porque fue el primero...

El tono de Naruto era bajo, casi como de ultratumba, hundiendo sus dedos aún más provocando que Itachi soltara un quejido ahogado, sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y solo deseó estar lo más lejos posible de allí. Detestó a Deidara por hablar de asuntos que no le concernían, confirmando que él no era su amigo porqué un verdadero amigo jamás intentaría fastidiarlo consiente de lo que eso ocasionaría.

—¿Fue él? —Preguntó sin intención de soltarlo e Itachi ahogó otro quejido cuando su mandíbula dolió más—. ¡Habla!

¿Pero qué podría decirle? Naruto estaba preguntando una obviedad, porque debido a la miserable vida que le tocó vivir, permitirse dar consentimiento sobre "su primera vez" ya era un privilegio. Aun así intentó responder, abrir la boca para por primera vez decirle que aquello no le importaba…

E intentó hacerlo.

Sin embargo no lo consiguió, fue arrojado al piso con tanta violencia que su cabeza rebotó contra la madera haciendo retumbar sus pensamientos, maldijo entre dientes cuando fue consciente de que tardó demasiado en reaccionar, porque cuando sintió el peso de Naruto sobre sus piernas y sus manos rodeando su cuello su pánico se intensificaron.

—¿Lo disfrutaste? Siempre me he dado cuenta como ese estúpido se la pasaba mirándote… debí suponer porque tanto interés en ti, quería metértela de nuevo. Quien sabe… si acaso se lo permitiste.

Itachi jadeó cuando su garganta iba cerrándose dificultándole el jalar oxígeno a sus pulmones, sus desesperadas y agitadas respiraciones estaban siendo sofocadas lentamente. Así que actuó por instinto, sus manos trataron de empujar a su atacante, sus piernas buscaron levantarlo al menos unos centímetros del piso para conseguir girarse y zafarse.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Sus ojos se humedecieron con rapidez al ser capaces sólo de ver la azul mirada de Naruto, tan llena de resentimiento, restregándole aquel ciclo enfermo en el que dieron vueltas una y otra vez, y que al parecer sería la última imagen que grabarían sus retinas…

Y lo único que quiso fue un poco de amor de esa persona…

Ansiándolo tanto como la diminuta luz en su completa oscuridad, no obstante nada funcionó y sin darse cuenta perdió el control total de su vida. Dejándole simplemente un roto corazón.

Sus forcejeos fueron cada vez más lentos y nublosa su visión.

Por un instante Itachi vio por completo negro, sin estar seguro de cuando fue que recobró la conciencia.

—Mentiste… desde el inicio me mentiste y todo lo que yo hice fue por amor… porque… te amaba ¿sabes?

Creyó oír en medio de sus atrofiados sentidos notando al fin como era casi arrastrado por el piso en dirección a la recámara y el miedo fue nuevamente el que lo reactivó, sus oscuros ojos se abrieron al notar las intenciones de Naruto.

Lo iba a encerrar de nuevo.

Su corazón latió apresurado al rememorar la ansiedad que sintió la noche que lo dejase atado en el piso, como el frío y su desolación quiso enloquecerlo—. No… —murmuró con voz rasposa casi ahogada —no lo hagas…

Entonces Naruto se detuvo entornando la mirada en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que Itachi aplicaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba para que lo soltase, su respiración fue haciéndose más rápida pese a que intentó controlarla. Como deseó haber huido lejos, antes…

—¿Entonces debería romperte los brazos? —Preguntó casual, inclinándose para quedar a su altura — tal vez esa sea una buena opción.

La presión con la que lo asía por el brazo se intensificó, como si en verdad fuese a fracturarlo.

—Nunca… nunca fue amor, tú me odias… simplemente me odias, Naruto.

Sus palabras salieron lentas, como si su garganta hubiese sido desgarrada del mismo modo que su corazón, cayendo en pedazos que probablemente nunca reconstruiría. Fue una estupidez llamar a aquello _amor._

Porque Naruto solo lo recogía de su miseria para dañarlo de nuevo, con migajas de afecto a medias, insuficientes para que su impulso para continuar no desapareciese.

Esta vez no le respondieron, los azules y brillantes ojos de Naruto se mantuvieron fijos en tanto lo sujetaba sin reducir ni un poco la fuerza, Itachi se encogió tanto como pudo para calmar su desaforada respiración, para apartarse de esa mirada que por menos de un instante parecía pedirle que se quedara.

Sintió náuseas por su cuestionable deducción.

—Te necesito…

Deseó haber oído mal, porque su corazón latió aún más rápido al escuchar el par de palabras, esas que siempre esperó.

—Simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti.

Itachi negó, una y otra vez, sacudió su cabeza mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por el dolor que simples palabras le estaban ocasionando, prefiriendo mil veces los golpes que terminaron por ahuyentarlo, que las mentiras que le estaban soltando tan solo para pisotear sus nulas ilusiones.

¿Por qué debía ser tan cruel? 

Como si saborease su desesperación.

En el instante que Naruto lo soltó, Itachi retrocedió con violencia, negando tanto como le era posible.

—No es cierto…

—Te odio tanto como te amo —completó impasible, irguiéndose de nuevo para verlo desde arriba —jamás te habría permitido permanecer a mi lado después de tu asquerosa mentira de no ser así —, casi le sonrió con ternura.

Debía estar enloqueciendo, porque por menos de un segundo su cerebro permitió que su estúpido corazón considerase a esa enferma declaración como algo valioso, no como lo que era…

Palabras soltadas para hacerle daño, para que el masivo deterioro nunca desapareciese.

—Pero yo he terminado contigo…

Repitió más para sí sabiendo que aquella era su última oportunidad. Sin siquiera poder comprobar la fuerza de sus temblorosas piernas, se giró poniéndose de pie para salir corriendo de aquel horrido lugar.

Porque en medio del incorrecto gesto en labios de Naruto lo vio acercar su magullada mano a la cuerda que se exhibía sobre una de las credenzas, aquel espantoso implemento que usaba muy a menudo.

Sus rápidas pisadas lo devolvieron a la sala antes de ser sujetado por su largo cabello con la suficiente fuerza para derribarlo nuevamente, Itachi jadeó notando su celular a escasos centímetros, sin saber cuándo pudo haberlo dejado caer. Lo tomó desbloqueándolo en el acto presionando al fin el botón de _“enviar”_ de aquel mensaje inconcluso que escribió hace poco, milésimas antes que este comenzara a sonar recordándole que nunca estuvo solo.

Otro jalón recibió en sus largas hebras junto al empellón que lo estrelló contra el piso, su boca se llenó de sangre en un santiamén pero ya no contaba con más tiempo, todo aquel dolor no podía ser en vano. Así que se giró usando lo que tenía en manos para defenderse, el pequeño aparato impactó en la sien de Naruto con toda la fuerza que le quedaba desmantelándose en el acto. El otro siseó adolorido retrocediendo por inercia.

—¡No puedes irte, no vas a hacerlo! —Naruto gritó sujetándose el golpe que logró aturdirlo —¡¿voy a romperte las piernas, los brazos, me oíste?!

Y aunque Itachi sintió miedo no iba a permitirlo, porque no podía perder el último gramo de color en su miserable vida, aquel capaz de llevarse su dolor lejos por unos instantes.

 _Sasuke_ lo estaría esperando, siempre aguardaba por él los escasos días que podían verse, su pequeño hermano que seguramente estallaría en rabia al constatar lo patético que era su hermano mayor. Y aun así quería volver a verlo…

Y por una vez desempeñar su papel como era debido.

Porque de lo contraria solo le restaría quedarse a esperar a ser destruido por completo.

_Si tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas bien._

No estaría siendo arrastrado hacia la nada.

Naruto volvió a abalanzarse y pese a que intentó evadir la presa no lo consiguió, un gritó adolorido soltó al instante que sintió al fin su brazo derecho ceder ante la fuerza Naruto. Sus ojos se empañaron por completo al saberlo roto.

—¡No vas a dejarme! Si, tú lo haces todo bien y yo soy la basura aquí, pero no voy a dejarte ir, somos el uno para el otro.

Itachi intentó responder pero Naruto cubrió su boca con una mano, presionando con tanta fuerza que su desesperada respiración lo estaba ahogando demasiado rápido esta vez, algunas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su lloroso rostro desde la frente de Naruto consecuencia del único golpe que pudo propinarle.

Quizá tenía razón, eran un lamentable conjunto.

—Itachi… si te dejó ir ahora sé que nunca vas a regresar. Y no puedo, no quiero dejar de verte.

La sonrisa en labios de Naruto era más que aterradora, su siniestra mirada refulgía entre el dorado y carmesí, como si fuese un buitre apunto de devorar su restos. Fue inclinándose nuevamente sobre Itachi, usando su mano libre para sujetar su brazo ileso por la muñeca, presionando con más fuerza cada segundo.

—Podemos ser felices… voy a llevarte a cenar, eso te gusta. ¿No es así?

Se inclinó aún más, con el azul de sus ojos en extremo brillante.

—Porque si te vas, nunca más necesitarás estas pequeñas cosas…

Itachi comenzó a marearse de nuevo, con las náuseas revolviendo sus vísceras sin poder darle el más mínimo sentido a las palabras de Naruto, sus acuosos ojos parpadearon con rapidez, incapaz de pedir ayuda y sin la menor oportunidad de liberar su brazo ileso para intentar al menos defenderse.

No podría resistir más tiempo.

Y la dolorosa conclusión fue tan decepcionante como casi todo en su vida.

—Tú y yo somos uno… va estar bien mi Ita… —Naruto se inclinó más hasta que sus frentes colisionaron con suavidad, mientras soltaba una risilla que por un instante se oyó nerviosa —vamos a estar bien… te compuse una canción, al fin la terminé voy a cantarla para ti…

Nuevamente fue cerrando los ojos y todos sus vanos intentos para removerse cesaron, quizá por la presión en su boca y nariz que la pesada mano de Naruto intensificó o tal vez por el suave tarareo que comenzó a entonar en su oído, dulces melodías que lo enamoraron la primera vez… esas que lo movieron desde el día en que lo conoció.

_“Me estás enfermando_

_Me estás matando_

_Oh, sí que lo haces bien_

_Porque nunca pude retroceder”_

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


La molesta luz le hizo despertar, aún somnoliento trató de encogerse entre las sábanas para continuar durmiendo pero tuvo que espabilar cuando el peso de alguien hundió el colchón acomodándose a su lado.

—El desayuno está listo —le hablaron suave dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Itachi casi pegó un brinco por el gesto, incorporándose de súbito.

—Naruto… —musitó confundido.

El aludido le sonrió amplio y brillante mientras se acercaba más.

—Parece que viste un fantasma —dijo tomándose la libertad de acomodar los oscuros y enmarañados cabellos tras su oreja —otra vez estuviste hablando en sueños.

—¿Otra vez? —repitió en tono de pregunta, encogiéndose en hombros con el roce, como si su cerebro continuase adormilado, con memorias vagas nada agradables, con piquetes de dolor en todo el cuerpo que se replicaban de alguna nefasta pesadilla.

—Si… en ocasiones haces que me preocupe demasiado.

—¿Y… que decía?

—Es como si fueran sueños muy malos, son cosas que jamás me dices… que yo no te amo y que… quieres terminar conmigo, Itachi.

Naruto resopló algo incómodo como si se sintiese herido de alguna manera e Itachi no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella expresión, tragó pesado asintiendo.

—Lo siento… no lo sabía.

Respingó enarcando una ceja—, no tienes que disculparte, son solo sueños. Además con que te acuestes muy cerquita de mí en las noches es suficiente.

La sonrisa resplandeciente que esbozó ocasionó que ligeros nervios asaltaran a Itachi.

—No te preocupes, Ita. Yo te amo, ahora vamos a desayunar.

Sus cálidas manos se pasearon por su cabello revolviéndolo aún más antes de darle un fugaz y casto beso en los labios.

—Toma una ducha y te esperaré en la mesa.

Con la última oración Naruto salió de la habitación dejando a Itachi con pensamientos enredados y preguntas sin respuesta, pero con un cosquilleo agradable en las comisuras.

Algo en medio de su pecho hacia presión como si estuviese olvidando algo. _Malos sueños,_ fue lo que Naruto dijo y por un instante consideró que aquello debía ser verdad.

Como si hubiera vuelto al principio.

Suspirando fue hacia el cuarto de baño, abriendo la ducha y regulando la temperatura antes de meterse bajo los raudos chorros de agua, analizando su cuerpo con cuidado, hallándolo sin el más mínimo daño, ni un raspón en su piel.

Sonrió nervioso al no saber porque buscaba moretones o heridas, apresurando su aseo.

Salió cubierto por una toalla respirando algo más rápido antes de abrir las puertas del placar, temeroso de hallar coloridos vestidos y zapatos de tacón.

Sin embargo al hacerlo solo se encontró con pantalones, camisetas y chaquetas.

Su ansiedad entonces pareció disminuir, optó por algo simple, pantalones de mezclilla negros y un polo azul. Tomando el cepillo de cabello sobre el buró comenzó a desenredar su cabello sintiendo ligero dolor en sus raíces, suspiró antes de perderse en la fotografía que reposaba en el mueble, una captura donde Naruto y él salían abrazados en lo que parecía la mesa de algún restaurante.

La sujetó unos instantes antes de devolverla a su lugar, otro suspiro soltó cuando se sintió listo, a pasos lentos y aún descalzo fue hacia el comedor.

Asomándose pudo ver a Naruto terminando de colocar un par de tazas humeantes, el olor a café y huevos con tocino le hizo gruñir el estómago.

—Qué bueno que tengas apetito —volvió a sonreírle al verle —ven vamos a comer antes de que sea tarde.

—¿Vas a salir? —inquirió con cautela yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas.

—Sí, hoy tengo que ensayar con la banda, pero tengo tiempo de dejarte en la universidad antes.

Itachi detuvo sus acciones al oír lo último, la taza que acababa de tomar quedó entre sus manos devolviendo su reflejo en la oscura bebida gracias a la luz.

_¿Universidad?_

Inspiró algo más apresurado al no poder recordar ni siquiera que carrera estudiaba, como si algo estuviese fallando en su cerebro.

—Ita…

Le llamaron pero sus dedos comenzaron a temblar.

—Itachi…

El café comenzó a desparramarse pero ni el calor del líquido cayendo entre sus piernas pareció incomodarlo.

¿Porque debía sentirse tan enfermo?

—¡Itachi!

Esta vez el grito logró espabilarlo, le arrebataron el café para tomarlo de ambas manos.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Dije algo malo? Estás llorando —los azules ojos de Naruto demostraron verídica preocupación.

Solo entonces la apresurada respiración de Itachi fue algo más ligera y sus sollozos audibles a sus sentidos, su pecho se contrajo forzándolo a jadear antes de ser rodeado por los brazos de Naruto que lo envolvieron con cariño.

—Shhh, tranquilo. Ya pasó, si no quieres ir hoy está bien, puedes acompañarme al ensayo, ya casi termino la canción que escribí para ti.

—¿Una canción? —murmuró algo más relajado pero sin que las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos pudieran detenerse.

—Sí, ya casi la tengo lista. Terminemos de desayunar y te la cantaré en el estudio —Naruto se apartó sonriéndole suave, usando sus dedos para limpiar las salinas gotas en un intento por calmar su repentino ataque de pánico—. Pero antes traeré tus medicinas.

Itachi volvió a sentirse nervioso a la sola mención de algún tipo de medicación. Naruto desapareció de su rango de visión unos instantes, regresando con un vaso de agua que dejó a su alcance junto a una pastilla blanca.

Sus manos volvieron a temblar.

—¿Pu… puedo ver el envase?

—Desde luego, son las que siempre tomas —le acercó un botecito con etiqueta roja y blanca.

¿Eran antidepresivos acaso?

Es probable que tardara demasiado en decidirse, leyendo una y otra vez cada palabra en el envase, porque Naruto volvió a acercarse poniéndose de cuclillas para verle desde algo más abajo.

—Si quieres podemos ir con tu médico antes del ensayo.

Le ofreció acariciando sus manos, calmando los temblores sin querer.

El despacho le pareció de lo más común, una sala blanca donde aguardaba en un sillón bastante cómodo, Naruto estaba dentro de la oficina hablando con alguien, con la puerta entreabierta fue sencillo oír parte de la conversación.

—Sí, ha tenido episodios así antes pero hoy en verdad parecía muy confundido. Como si no recordase casi nada y cuando le hablé de llevarlo a la universidad tuvo un ataque de pánico… eso nunca había pasado. Incluso —suspiró— me pidió las medicinas, como si no confiara en mí.

Itachi se deslizó un poco en su posición, tratando de controlar los nervios que nuevamente estaban aflorando. Sus uñas se pasearon por su brazo izquierdo, comenzando a resentir un dolor agudo.

_Esta roto_.

Negó al no confirmar ningún daño.

Ahora sus dedos subieron hasta sus labios saboreando el metálico sabor de la sangre por toda su boca.

_Te golpearon._

_Fue él._

Itachi sacudió la cabeza negando de nuevo, oyendo otra vez _esa vocecita_ que se colaba en sus pensamientos. 

Inspiró tan hondo como pudo y esta vez ambas manos cubrieron su propio cuello rozando la zona para intentar relajarse, pero la sensación de ahogo solo se intensificó.

_No podías respirar, iba a matarte._

Estaba temblando y sus ojos fueron empañándose, la muchacha que se hallaba tras la barra de recepción lo observó de soslayo antes de tomar la bocina del teléfono.

_Va a matarte._

—Lo estoy intentando pero se veía tan asustado.

—Dile que pase.

Su pánico se acrecentó tanto que antes de que Naruto pudiese siquiera hablar Itachi se levantó para salir corriendo del lugar.

—¡Itachi!

Le llamaron una y otra vez e hizo caso omiso, quiso alejarse cuanto antes de aquel lugar, antes de que sus pensamientos terminaran por enloquecerlo, antes de que el ficticio dolor en su cuerpo se convirtiese en realidad.

Cuando la luz del sol le llegó directo en el rostro y los ruidos de la ciudad en los tímpanos su malestar se acentuó.

No obstante no se detuvo, necesitaba regresar a _casa._

Y fue el bocinazo al momento de poner un pie en aquella avenida la que lo hizo consciente de su entorno, Itachi fue jalado hacia atrás de manera tan brusca que evitó que aquel automóvil lo impactara, los gritos aterrados de sus espectadores resonaron con fuerza.

—¡¿En qué pensabas?!

Esta vez el grito fue de Naruto y sus brazos lo envolvían con fuerza.

_Va a matarte._

Un enorme bullicio prosiguió e Itachi se sintió tan miserable que no pudo contener su llanto.

  
  
  
  


Las pequeñas banditas que pusieron en uno de sus codos y rodillas se sintieron demasiado dolorosas. El médico que lo atendía en aquella blanca habitación con gesto afable se vio tan antinatural.

—Ahora voy a dejar pasar a tu acompañante, se veía muy preocupado. Puedes quedarte un rato más para descansar, luego firmaré la nota de alta.

Anunció dejándolo solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que Naruto entrara preocupado, su azul mirada no le perdió ni el menor detalle.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —se sentó a su lado sobre la camilla.

—Enfermo —murmuró.

—Ya me dijeron que te traerán unos calmantes, con eso deberías poder dormir unas horas. Le llamé a tu hermano.

_Sasuke._

—¿Es mentira? ¿Todo fue una mentira?

—Ita… no sé de qué hablas —Naruto tragó pesado tomando su mano derecha, estrechándola con cariño.

—Tú jamás te preocupaste por mí, solo me usaste para esas asquerosas fotografías y me golpeabas con la menor excusa.

Su garganta picó y sus ojos se anegaron.

—Yo… no se-

—Me rompiste el brazo y… tus manos no me dejaban a respirar —siniestras imagines saltaron a sus pensamientos, una miserable vida rodeada por desilusiones y violencia que terminaron por quebrar su corazón.

Esa que no podía ser simplemente un _sueño._

—Ita —habló nervioso, Naruto parecía tan afectado como él, con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar—, te pedí perdón… eso pasó hace tanto. Te juré que cambié, que nunca más volvería a cometer el error de lastimarte, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida… por favor… tú dijiste que me perdonabas, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para demostrarte que cambié.

Naruto también comenzó a derramar lágrimas e Itachi retiró la mano que el otro sujetaba con tanta desesperación.

—No —sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de llorar, con el nudo en su pecho presionando con tanta fuerza que era doloroso —tú no cambiaste, Naruto. No puedes hacerlo porque nunca me amaste.

—No digas eso…

—Y yo soy tan patético que desearía que así fuera… que sucediera algo tan imposible como esto.

—Ita por favor… —el llanto de Naruto fue tan audible como el propio —lo voy a intentar, voy a seguir intentando demostrarte que te amo, solo por favor no me dejes. No digas que has terminado conmigo.

Itachi sonrió en medio de su amargura, consciente de la situación, de lo risible de aquella quimera en la que no podía quedarse a dormir, porque ni siquiera en un sueño ideal podría olvidar el daño y la tristeza con la que vivió cada día desde que todo entre Naruto y él se estropeó.

—No, Naruto. Tú fuiste el que terminó conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Una utopía digna de un filme barato, donde sería _feliz_ , donde el dolor podía simplemente desaparecer con desearlo, donde algún guion estúpido haría las acciones de Naruto _justificables_.

Tan pusilánime como para desear aquello.

Itachi siguió llorando, oyendo promesas que siempre anheló pero nunca serían verdad.

—¿Entonces… ya no me amas?

_Ya no._

—Creí amarte tanto como para que todo esto pudiese ser realidad.

Naruto asintió limpiando las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos, soltando algunas risitas en tanto los sollozos iban disminuyendo.

—Quizá en otra vida… porque jamás podré reemplazarte, Itachi…

Esta vez la voz a su lado se oyó más distante y sus párpados se sintieron demasiado pesados, como si le hubiesen aplicado algún tipo de fármaco para sedarlo.

Al menos lo había intentado.

Cada día desde que aquello comenzó.

—En verdad te amé.

Su respuesta no pudo ser pronunciada porque el sueño fue demasiado para ignorarlo, fue acomodándose sobre la camilla mientras cerraba los ojos oyendo un tarareo por parte de Naruto.

Tan dulce como nunca lo fue.

La ilusión perfecta de su dañado corazón.

Ya no podría ser peor.

  
  
  
  
  


Lo próximo que vio al abrir los ojos fue la casi llorosa mirada de Sasuke, su pequeño hermano se hallaba de pie a su lado, casi pegando un grito de sorpresa al verlo.

Y el dolor se reactivó por completo.

—¡Despertaste! —emocionado se inclinó para abrazarlo sobre la cama de hospital donde Itachi se ubicó al apreciar mejor su entorno.

—Sasu… ke —farfulló bajito sintiendo el peso de su brazo izquierdo cuando quiso abrazarlo también, la escayola fue evidente.

Las memorias fueron acomodándose con celeridad, los últimos momentos verídicos junto a Naruto, como debió perder la conciencia debido al sofoco.

Estaba vivo entonces.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —gimoteó sin soltarlo dejando que sus tibias lágrimas cayeran sobre el pecho de Itachi.

—Lo lamento —le susurró quedito rodeando a su hermano con su brazo ileso.

Pese a tener cientos de dudas para haber terminado en aquel lugar las guardó de momento, prefirió consolar a su hermano y a sí mismo. Renovar un poco el cariño del que siempre se sintió falto.

Buscándolo en el lugar equivocado.

  
  


—Madara está aquí —Sasuke habló una vez ambos se sintieron algo más calmados, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las escasas lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos.

—¿Madara?

—Es primo de papá, es de él el número que iba darte ese día. Tuve que llamarle cuando te trajeron aquí y me dijo que quiere hablar contigo.

Itachi asintió, ya comenzaba a preocuparse por los gastos médicos que no podrían cubrir y que sus padres de seguro no asumirían.

—Voy a decirle que entre.

Su hermano menor salió de la habitación dejándolo solo unos instantes, un par de toques en la puerta y hombre algo mayor que su padre ingresó.

Su cabello negro y largo se mostraba bastante frondoso, de mirada analítica se detuvo en el umbral por unos segundos.

—Con que tú eres Itachi —sus negros ojos lo escudriñaron sin pena, cerró la puerta tras de sí llegando a su lado.

—¿Tío… Madara? —tragó pesado esperando no molestarlo, aunque el sujeto se le hacía conocido de algún lugar.

El adulto asintió—, la última vez que te vi tenías como tres años.

—Siento estar causando tantas molestias —bajó la mirada notando apenas las puntas de sus dedos en su brazo enyesado.

—De hecho hubiese preferido que hubieses sido una molestia antes de terminar así. Sasuke me habló de lo que sucedió en casa de ustedes y por el informe de la policía es fácil hacerse una idea de lo qué pasó después de que te fueras de casa de Fugaku y Mikoto.

_Naruto._

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer de nuevo.

—Fue una verdadera fortuna que la policía llegara antes de que te matara —frunció el ceño —¿cuánto llevabas con ese sujeto?

—Casi tres años…

La sorpresa en Madara fue evidente, el elegante traje negro que vestía casi podía hacerlo pasar por un mafioso.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo, tu hermano insistió en hablarle a tus padres pero al oírme Fugaku prefirió cortar. Así que tendré que pagar los gastos.

—Yo… voy a trabajar, te devolveré el dinero que vayas a gastar-

—No te adelantes muchacho, estará bien con que consigas un empleo de medio tiempo y retomes la preparatoria.

Su familiar suspiró.

—Lo lamento —esta vez los sollozos de Itachi fueron más altos, había pasado demasiado tiempo sometido a los deseos de alguien más y la sensación de ser una estorbosa carga aún se mantenía tangible.

—Hablé con algunos familiares más, Obito y Shisui deberían llegar a la ciudad mañana, cuando estén aquí decidiremos cómo ayudarte, es obvio que no regresarás a casa de Fugaku pero puedes quedarte conmigo o con Obito, es algo fastidioso pero podrá pasar más tiempo contigo del que yo podría. Shisui es bastante joven, un par de años mayor que tú, pero ya arreglaremos eso luego.

Volvió a suspirar sentándose esta vez en la única silla del lugar.

Itachi asintió encogiéndose en hombros, oyendo como podría salir del lodazal donde se hallaba pero una parte de su corazón sólo deseaba regresar al departamento de Naruto, preparar la cena y esperarlo para comer…

Para seguir intentando que él se volviera a enamorar.

Su llanto dio paso a la sensación de ahogo, sin embargo Madara colocó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Las cosas estarán bien a partir de ahora. Ese sujeto ya está en prisión, no volverá a acercarse a ti.

_Naruto._

Asintió, deseando de todo corazón que todo mejorara, que la grima que oprimía su pecho con tanta letalidad desapareciera, porque lo peor era que sentía un enorme dolor en el alma al dejar a Naruto.

Y eso solo incrementaba su infelicidad, porque era consciente de que aquel sentimiento era incorrecto.

Que aunque distancia física los separase su corazón aún albergaba tontas ilusiones, que creyó se evaporarían después de todo lo que había pasado.

  
  


Tan lamentable fue que el sentimiento solo se incrementó cuando ella lo visitó.

—Me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor —sonriente Alice dejó un enorme arreglo floral sobre el buró metálico.

—Gracias por venir.

—Quise hacerlo antes pero tú tío da bastante miedo —rio— en el edifico mucha gente preguntó por ti, ese día nos asustamos mucho cuando llegó la policía.

Itachi respingó al oírla, seguro de que algún vecino fue el que hizo la llamada, porque Sasuke le hubo dicho que se presentó al lugar luego de recibir el mensaje que pudo enviar al final.

_“¿Puedes venir a recogerme? Esta es la dirección… “_

—Ya veo —se mordió el labio inferior al tratar de hacer memoria.

—Mi padre dijo que cuando arrestaron a Naruto él no opuso ninguna resistencia, como si los estuviera esperando. Casi como una película de terror.

Sonrió forzado sintiendo náuseas, levantándose con dificultad debido al yeso y a los mareos.

—Itachi…

—Debo ir al lavabo —musitó alejándose, encerrándose en el pequeño cuartito, apoyándose sobre la cerámica en tanto las lágrimas continuaban cayendo junto a una incoherente culpa que solo lo hacía sentir como un completo desdichado.

Porque al parecer aún seguía esperando.

_Entonces quizá lo mejor hubiese sido que muriese._

Ya estaba demasiado cansado para apartarse de aquel atolladero.

_Ya he terminado contigo._

**Ende.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ende: en alemán El fin.
> 
> Saludos, siento mucho la demora en subir este capítulo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre.  
> Sé que este final pueda saberles demasiado agridulce o abierto pero de hecho la idea original de este fic era mostrar un poco de lo que puede ocasionar la violencia continua. No es como con que simplemente alejarte de tu agresor ya eres feliz. Hay un proceso largo y que requiere ayuda profesional para superar y más como en este caso, el sentimiento de culpa que Itachi siempre cargó, sintiéndose el responsable de que su relación se arruinara.  
> De hecho pensaba en hacer un epílogo pero ahora lo estoy dudando, porque inicialmente quería que fuera desde la perspectiva de Naruto, pero por ningún motivo quiero justificar sus acciones, fue un maldito de principio a fin y de eso no hay duda.  
> No sé si vaya a escribir el epílogo, sería muy cortito pero ya veré.
> 
> Algunas cosillas con respecto al fic.  
> -La frase de “ya he terminado contigo” inicialmente la dijo Naruto en el capítulo dos después de acostarse con Itachi y darse cuenta de que no era una mujer, de allí que Itachi se la devolviera al final.  
> -¿Naruto sentía algo por Itachi? Si, muy retorcido y enfermo pero sí.  
> -Deidara también sentía atracción por Naruto, por eso le dijo a Itachi que a él le gustaban las mujeres, se sintió celoso cuando Itachi fue el que consiguió llegar a gustarle.  
> -La penúltima escena en la que Itachi tiene algo así como un “sueño” solo demostró que aunque quisiera alejarse de Naruto, aún mantenía la esperanza de que lo volviera a amar, sabe que está mal pero aun así conserva el deseo.  
> -Este fic no tenía una historia muy complicada, solo quería mostrar a un Naruto muy desgraciado con Itachi, un Naruto oscuro para variar.
> 
> Gracias para quienes han llegado hasta aquí, sus comentarios siempre me motivan a concluir historias, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otro fic.  
> Cuídense mucho y saludos.


End file.
